Love and band! Can Maka survive?
by raelynn gross
Summary: Maka Albarn is horrible at music. She can read and play well. But the general understanding alludes her. Can her boyfriend help her understand?
1. 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER JUST THE IDEA

The two had met when they were three. He had come to visit his grandfather from England and she lived behind his grandfather. Her parents were friends with the old man and Maka was friends with his grandson. Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans stayed in touch even after her mother died. The youngest Evans child never left her side and both were happy when he had come to live with his aging grandfather. So once they had raced through Eibon middle school and joined band their friends and themselves had become the popular kids at Shibusen Academy. Maka was the top of the school, color guard captain and first chair flute. Soul was head drummer with Blackstar as his co-captain. The Thompson sisters easily made first and second chair saxophone whilst Kid became eighth chair refusing to go any higher or lower. Tsubaki and Crona were last being first and third chair clarinets. Now as they entered their sophomore year Soul and Maka decided to take their friendship to the next level, bringing us to our story.

"You want to what?" Maka asked as she sat straighter in the rolling chair of Hank Evans garage. Soul Evans smiled as he leaned back on the car he was working on. He was covered in grease and wore a simple white top with baggy blue jean pants.

"I want to date. Come on tiny tits we've known each other for ages we're pretty much dating already." He smirked as she tightened her pigtails.

"Why are you suddenly interested in a love life?" Maka asked before standing up and straightening out her black mini skirt and red quarter top.

"Because we are about to start sophomore year and idiots are going to notice your curves." He stated bluntly. "Besides, I'm about finished with the mustang here." He smiled pointing his thumb at the slick black convertible. Maka had helped him work on the car since seventh grade. Both held a simple pride with the creation plus once it was finished she had claim to it when he decided to use his motorcycle.

"Fine, but you get to tell my dad." She replied giving in to his charm. Soul smirked as he turned to keep working on the car's engine. Maka turned back to the laptop to finish reading the newest car engine types to relay to the albino friend…no boyfriend. This was going to be weird.

"Pass me a cookie pigtails." He called out as his head poked out from under the hood. Maka eyed the last homemade chocolate chip cookie Hank had made them before stuffing it in her mouth.

"There isn't anymore." She said simply as she swallowed the cookie. Soul eyed her with scrutinized crimson orbs.

"Liar." He deadpanned.

"What there isn't any more look!" Maka said wide eyed as she showed him the empty container.

"Because you ate the last one!" he snapped both falling into the normal arguments they had. Neither had noticed the elderly man walk into the garage and sit another steaming plate of cookies on the desk.

"Don't forget you have band practice in an hour kids." He announced as he exited the room.

"Why do we have to have band practice in July? School doesn't start till August. That's three weeks from now!" Soul growled taking a fresh cookie and moaning into the taste.

"Because we are the best in the state and have to practice to stay the best." Maka stated with pride as she grabbed the cookie her boyfriend was reaching for.

"My cookie!" she snarled.

"But I like the cookie." Soul whimpered teary eyed. Maka merely smiled as she bit the cookie making her boyfriend burst into tears. Yep a long year this would be. Maka shook her head as she left the garage to get ready for the afternoon band practice.

AN/ YEAH JUST A PROLAUGE. ANYWAY NEXT WE GET BAND PRACTICE. THIS IS MAINLY BASED OFF MY SCHOOL BAND SO YEAH THIS SHIT IS TRUE. LOL


	2. Chapter 2

The end of the first week of school was still a good four classes away, plus they had afternoon band practice for the game against Arachnophobia High next Friday. Soul grumbled as Black Star stole his pizza and proclaimed his godliness. Kid had arranged his food symmetrically while Liz helped Patty keep her food on the plate.

"So Maka-chan how was Mrs. Marie**'**s English class?" Tsubaki asked**,** having the teacher next period.

"It was nice, she kept whining about a boyfriend though**,**" Maka replied.

Kid suddenly yelped as he was pushed forward by two football players.

"Yo Hiro, look what I found," Ragnorok smirked.

"Why it's the band geeks**. **Ha-ha, lost are we?" Hiro asked.

Maka snarled as she eyed her brother.

"Hiro go away. If it wasn't for us no one would go to your games**,**" she growled.

Crona chose this time to pipe up.

"Yeah you stop being mean too Ragnorok**,**" she ordered as the two boys eyed them.

Finally both Ragnorok and Hiro fell to the ground laughing. Black Star and the others glared at them.

"Dude, I really don't get why you hate us. The whole school knows we have more trophies than football. Heck we have more trophies than every extracurricular activity due to more competitions**,**" Soul explained earning **'**what the hell**?' **glares from the now non-laughing teens.

"Wait there's more activities besides you guys and us?" they asked.

"I swear your idiots**,**" Maka mumbled before getting up to dispose of her tray**, **"I'm going to the library, I'll see you guys later."

With that she disappeared.

"How can you live with such a brat?" Ragnorok asked**,** earning a glare from the albino drummer.

"Easy**,** I make sure her monthly supplies are missing when she needs them**,**" Hiro laughed as they walked away from the band table.

"Crona, do you need a brother?" Soul asked**,** thinking of ways to murder the two boys.

"Unfortunately yes, Lady Medusa would kill me if something happen to him**,**" she whimpered.

Soul nodded as he rose from his chair.

"Catch you guys later, I'm off to find tiny tits."

With that he left for the library.

Maka pulled open her locker after finding the right combination. She had grabbed the wrong book earlier when she changed classes and now she was busy searching the small space for the library book she wanted.

"I like this position**,**" whispered as husky voice.

Maka looked up to notice being positioned in between her boyfriend's legs. A devious smile crossed her face.

"Really?" she asked before checking for any stray students or cameras.

Soul cocked his head before he felt his girlfriend's hands snake up his pants legs. He watched mesmerized as she rubbed his growing member. For once he was thankful they had fallen prey to teen influence. Having lost their virginity to each other last year Soul had meant it when he told her they already acted like a couple not just friends with benefits. Maka kept fondling the large tent before adding her tongue to the mix. Soul groaned as he gently bucked into her mouth urging her to lick faster and nudge her face into him. He could barely contain himself. Just as he felt his body start to curl Maka stopped.

"Bell's about to ring. And Soul, don't even think about getting rid of that. I want to finish what I started."

With that his vixen ran off leaving him frozen against his and her locker supporting a very painful hard on. Soul marched towards his next class praying Kid and Liz said nothing to him. Mr. Stein's Biology class went by in a very disgusting way of course**.** Due to Maka being in the seat next to him**,** Soul failed to noticed half his teachings. She had somehow used their seating in the back to her advantage and had continued her hand job of his erect member still refusing to finish or allow him to finish. Now they stood in the bands practice field under the watchful eye of Mr. Sid. Everyone wondered why he allowed his wife Nygus to teach R.O.T.C instead of him, but hey the band was run by a drill sergeant**;** no one questioned it.

"Band parade rest!" Sid ordered.

Everyone positioned their horns by their sides and placed their feet apart.

"Alright, so as you know next week is our big game against Arachnophobia. I want good behavior out of you. If I catch one misbehavior any at all you will be kicked from this program." Sid growled out.

Soul moaned as he tried to shift his pants to hide the growing problem. Just why did his little vixen have to be in front of him. The way she held her flag and was rubbing the staff turned him on even more**;**she knew it too. Sid was pretty busy yelling out his normal instructions so just one little rule break couldn't hurt… right?

"Evans!" Sid barked**,** causing said boy to jump.

"Sir!" Soul yelled back standing straight.

"Come up here, you're my practice dummy." He instructed.

"Sir!" Soul yelled**,** walking up to the teacher and placing his snare down in a playing position.

"Now when I give the order you obey**,**" Sid explained.

Soul readied for the orders**,** already knowing what they were.

"Alright Evans**,** begin the factory**,**" he instructed.

Soul took a deep breath then began marching. He counted to four then twisted his upper body to face right. Another four and he faced completely backwards, another four and he twisted his upper body left, next his whole body went forward. This cycle continued till Sid yelled band ten hut, in which Soul yelled hit freezing in place.

"Good job Evans**,**" Sid smiled as the young drummer captain returned to his spot on the field.

"Alright class now, the drummers will tap the pace while you all do exactly as Evans demonstrated**,**" he ordered**.**

The band quickly nodded and ran to form the block**. T**he drums formed in the middle as dance line and color guard formed the end behind tuba. For the next two hours all the band did was practice the factory and dress center commands. This fit Soul and his problem perfectly since no one would notice the bulge being too preoccupied with the task at hand. Once band practice was through Maka and Soul said their goodbyes and climbed on the bike to go home. Quickly Soul discovered it was not Maka's intent. The pigtailed blond had a devilish smirk as she rubbed his member until he was panting and begging for release. He was close to pulling over and ravishing the poor girl when they entered his grandfather's garage. He knew the old man he lived with was at work at the record store downtown leaving the home to himself. Maka knew this fact as well. Soul needed no further explanation as he pulled her to his room and laid her on his queen size bed. Maka smirked as he unclothed them not bothering with slow romantic undressing like he usually did.

"Damn, you made me so horny**.** I hope you're ready because I will claim you till you can't walk for a week Miss Albarn." Soul growled.

The blond shivered as she positioned herself better for Soul to take. Soul placed on the condom he had and quickly began pounding into her small frame. Both teens moaned and cried in pleasure as Maka screamed for Soul to thrust faster. Just as they were about to scream their release**,** the front door opened and Hank announced his arrival home.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: YES I OWN SOUL. SORRY FOR NOT PUTTING UP A DISCLAIMER LAST CHAPTER. ANYWAY THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS SO FAR AND THANK YOU to AngelOfFluffiness for beta-ing my story.

Kid yelled in frustration as he placed his trombone gently beside him. Both Liz and Patty shot him a worried glance before returning to cleaning their saxophones.

"How dare they place the music asymmetrical like this? It's a disgrace for a symmetrical trombone to play such rancid notes!" he yelled as Patty's giraffe saxophone gleamed under its fresh polish.

She had custom ordered it last year and been allowed to have it after scaring Sid with her evil personality.

"It's called having the bass notes; everyone knows woodwinds carry the melody. Only in certain songs will brass go melodic." Liz explained.

"Yes but this is the halftime music. I can already not handle the asymmetry of the sets we have on the field." Kid moaned not at all happy with the way Sid had placed him in band.

"Kid your position eight, be happy." Liz continued as she placed her instrument back in its case.

"Yeah Kid, bee happy! Get it big sis, bee happy?" Patty laughed before blowing out the B flat scale.

Liz sighed as she noticed her male friends saddened aura.

Black Star laughed as Sid, Nygus, and Tsubaki attempted to get him down from the roof top. The blue haired drummer had climbed up and began serenading the block with his mad drumming on his quads.

"Sid, get him down NOW!" Nygus ordered as her and Tsubaki covered their ears.

Sid sighed before running his fingers through his hair and heading for a ladder.

"Black Star, please come down**,** we still have chemistry homework to finish!" Tsubaki called hoping to reign in the hyper teen.

"NO WAY**,** THE GREAT BLACK STAR WILL SURPASS ALL AND SHOW THIS STUPID TOWN REAL TALENT OF THE GODS!" he ranted as Sid returned with the ladder.

"Get him down now or you will be on the couch tonight!" Nygus growled fed up with the boys wild antics.

By now a mob of angry neighbors had surrounded them and Black Star was whooping about being so big.

"Yes dear." Sid mumbled as he climbed up to his rambunctious adopted son.

"Black Star, your mother says to get down right now!" Sid barked out over the excessive drumming.

"THE GREAT BLACK STAR TAKES ORDERS FROM NO ONE!" Black Star cackled.

Sid was about to protest when a head of black braided hair caught his eyes. His wife Nygus stood beside him arms crossed.

"Black Star sweetie, get your ass in that house now please**,**" Nygus said in a calm snarl.

Both Sid and Black Star shuddered as they darted down to the house. Tsubaki smiled as her friend and his father ran past saying a quick hi, bye to her. Nygus appeared beside her and smiled.

"Will you stay for dinner?" she asked the young girl.

Tsubaki shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, mother, father, and Matsumune will be waiting for me**,**" She bowed before leaving to her families' weapon shop.

"Maka sweetie, how was school?" Spirit Albarn asked as he prepared dinner.

"You're the assistant principal, you tell me. Don't you watch me from the security cameras?" Maka asked as she read over her advanced English homework. Spirit winced knowing his daughter was correct.

"Um, how about you Hiro?" he asked turning to his son.

"I helped Ragnorok put Ox Ford in the school infirmary**,**" Hiro bragged.

"That's not something to be proud of**,**" Maka seethed having been witness to the fight on her math class.

"Miss. Azusa put you both in detention for a week**,**" She put in as her father reprimanded his son's behavior.

As the small family finished their dinner Maka left for her bath leaving the two boys to themselves.

"How are Evans and Maka?" Spirit asked his son once Maka was out of ear shot.  
>"I can't get them to be apart!" Hiro snarled in anger.<br>Spirit shared in his son's hatred for the adolescent. He didn't really hate the boy personally, just the fact that he held a love interest in his only daughter. To both Spirit and Hiro that meant he was an enemy. Maka took a deep breath before turning on the shower water. As the water cascaded over her body she thought over the afternoon she had with Soul. Hank had almost caught them in the act of heated passion. If it hadn't been for Soul's quick thinking she was sure her father would have had her and Soul forbidden from each other. Soul had thrown her clothes at her tossing his own ratty uniform on as she readied herself. He had forgotten her underclothing but Hank had bought their frazzled appearance as a fight between them. Soft laughter echoed in the tiny heated room as Maka finished the thought. Soul may not be as smart as her but he was way more clever.

The next morning the small group of friends met in the band room as usual surrounded by the rhythm sections drums.

"Ragnorok killed Medusa's pet snake**,**" Crona said as she nibbled into her protein bar.

The group leaned in closer to hear the quarterback's punishment.

"Well, what happened next?" Liz asked eager for the pink haired clarinetist to continue.

"Yeah, is he dead?" Patty smiled.

Crona shook her head miserably.

"He owes her a new snake and he's grounded**,**" She explained as her friends groaned; they had been hoping for something more harsh.

"Oh, Soul watch out for papa and Hiro, I think they're out to get you**,**" Maka said as she looked up from her history book.

Soul nodded as he eyed Kid as he fixed his girlfriend's pigtails.

"You know Kid, I'm still confused at how your dad can be both mayor and principle here." Soul stated as Maka winced at his sudden pull at her hair.

"Careful shark bait." She growled going unheard by the albino.

"Didn't Mr. Mifune explain this to us in kindergarten?" Kid asked.

"Dude that was like…um, Maka help me out**,** it's too early to think." Soul said as he poked at the irritated blond.

"Eleven years ago." She replied through clenched teeth.

Just as Soul was about to repeat the answer to Kid the bell for their first class sounded.

"Well see ya Soul, Tsubaki shall we go see if Miss. Rena will let us play with the senior slide show from last year?" Maka asked as her and her Asian friend left for computers.

"Yes, that should be fun." Tsubaki agreed.

"I should be going as well, history with Mr. Williams is strict he hates people who are late**,**" Crona rushed before running off leaving the twins and three boys to say their own goodbyes.

"Whelp, we're off to English. Miss. Marie's promised cookies**,**" Liz stated as she led her sister away to class.

"Damn, wish we had her first period**,**" Black Star sulked as the three made their way towards the math building.

All three hated having Miss. Toad for a math teacher. One reason was because Black Star kept alternating between Soul and Kid for answer cheats, the second reason was because she usually fell asleep near the end of class or pulled random things from her bra. That second one made Soul glad for Maka's small chest. No hardbacks hidden there.

"Mr. Evans, care to give us the answer to question two?" asked the teacher in her usual nasally voice.

"I'm gonna say three because I can't think at seven thirty in the morning**,**" Soul grumbled as he waited for the next class so he could sleep.

"No Mr. Evans, the answer is x equals y plus three**,**" The teacher explained. Soul could care less, by the look on Black Star's face he was sinking. According to the rules you had to complete the semesters with no F on your school report cards. The hyper wanna be ninja drummer currently had five F's and it was only the first week of sophomore year. Kid on the other hand looked strangely excited as he received his homework.

"Yes eight pages marvelous and all we have to do is the even problems**,** even more marvelous. No…wait… its ends in odd numbers**,**" He sulked.

"Why does it matter?" Soul asked as he glanced over his own work.

As the class went on Miss. Toad took to pulling out a carton of milk and a granola bar from her left breast.

"Well, I'm never drinking milk again**,**" Soul whispered as he and Black Star noticed their teacher's odd habit.

"I'm surprised Maka's dads not in there." Black Star responded as Soul pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Will you two shut up? Some of us are trying to do our work**,**" Kid snapped as he leaned closer to his paper in sweat.

"Dude, so uncool, you're just writing your name**,**" Soul replied.  
>"Yeah, no need to pull a muscle<strong>,<strong>" Black Star added before their black haired friend tore his paper and fell unconscious to the floor.

"Um, Miss. Toad I think Kid died**,**" Soul squeaked.

"Just leave him, the janitor will be in later." She replied before taking a sip of milk.

Maka and Tsubaki laughed as they experimented with the new computers in computer class. A row in front of them Ox and Harvar glared, well mostly Ox since Harvar was asleep.

"Will you be quiet Albarn? Most of us have studying to do**,**" He snapped.

"Studying for what? This is computers**,** not science or something." Maka said between laughter.

"Well unlike you**,** I strive to be top of the class**,**" Ox snarled**,** pushing up his glasses.

"Please, I've held that title since kindergarten**,**" Maka beamed.

"And its time you fell from that pedestal**,**" He smirked.

"Face it Ox, you'll always be second to me**,**" Maka stated with pride**,** causing Tsubaki to clap with glee and support for her friend.

"Careful Albarn, we still have a year to tip that scale."

With that Ox returned to his previous doings.

"Maka are you worried?" Tsubaki asked as she eyed the blonde.

"No, why should I be worried?" she asked confused.

"Because you made Ox an enemy, which could be a problem**,**" Tsubaki replied.

Maka shrugged as she pressed the enter button on her computer to start a new game of hangman. Having Ox as a scholar enemy would be fun in her opinion.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER; BUT IF I DID ALL HELL WOULD BREAK LOOSE

Liz glared angrily at her boyfriend as he measured her cut she received in history class.

"Seven centimeters**,**" He mumbled as Liz eyed the small pair of scissors he had concealed in his back pocket.

"Even think about cutting that to make it eight and you'll be singing soprano**,**" She growled as Kid backed up**,** holding up his hands in defeat.

"Calm down Lizzy no need for mutilation**,**" He said calmly.

"Then stop measuring**,**" Liz ordered.

"Sis will kill you in your sleep; she has done it before**.** How else do you think Soul got that cut on his chest?" Patty said sluggishly.

"Because Ragnorok cut him during fencing class last year before the class was discontinued. And stop stealing Blackstar's ADHD pills**,**" Kid ordered as the youngest Thompson sister smiled dazedly.

Liz sighed**,** taking her sister by the hand and leading her away from the angered teen.

"We'll see you in band class, until then Kid**,**" Liz said and exited the room to Patty's computer class and then off to her math class.

Kid sulked; he hated fighting with his girlfriend and over a stupid cut none the less. So off he went to another mundane class this time English.

"Hey tiny tits**,**" Soul whispered as he poked at the pigtailed blond's hair.

Maka ignored her boyfriend in favor of listening to the teacher explain how verbs and adjectives work in a sentence.

"I have a giant penis**.**"

This caused the blond and half the class to turn to the albino. Soul gulped not wanting all the classes attention just the girl in front of him. _(AN/ MY FRIEND ACTUALLY DID THIS)_

"Say what?" Maka asked as she blushed three shades of red.

"Um, can I borrow your English book I left mine in the mustang last night**,**" He whispered as the class returned to their lesson.

Maka growled**,** pushing a copy of the book to him.

"Be glad I had an extra Mr. big shot**,**" She seethed at the albino.

"Thanks a lot tiny tits**,**" Soul growled as he quickly found the page the teacher had called out.

Why his little bookworm had an extra English book astounded him. Well not really seeing as the little minx had a double of all her books.

"Maka**,**" Soul whispered again.

"If you mention your groin size again**,** I will let Ragnorok fence with you again**,**" She snarled while trying to read her paper.

"No I need help with this stuff**,** I'm confused," He told her.

Maka shot him a smug look before turning her body to face him.

"You'd think with all the books I use on you, you'd actually learn something."

As Soul growled**,** softly pulling her pigtail she laughed.

"Mr. Evans, Miss Albarn is something wrong?" Miss. Marie asked**,** glancing up from her computer.

"No ma'am**,**" Soul said as he sheepishly looked down.

"Miss Marie, is it ok if I hit Soul?" Maka mused as her friend gave her a horrified look.

"Only if I don't see it**,**" The teacher answered.

"Maka, angel please don't listen to her. Miss Marie don't aid the psychotic!" Soul whined as the class watched Maka raise her English book.

Band class was noisy as usual since the class ignored the 'don't play before class' rule. Soul and Blackstar laughed as they teased Kid. The girls laughed as Tsubaki told a joke about Blackstar.

"Geez, I can't believe she actually attacked you like that Kid**,**" Soul said as he eyed the older Thompson sister.

He was glad Maka used books as a weapon and not a knife.

"Yeah, I mean what did I do?" Kid huffed as he tuned his trombone.

"Well we can't all be gods like me!" Black Star laughed as he twirled his sticks.

This earned glares from the two men beside him.

"Yeah right, didn't Tsubaki say she had just gotten a brand new white shirt and you turned it pink before she could even wear it?" Soul asked eyeing the fading bruise on the boys neck.

He was saved from answering though as Sid came in announcing a free day. Cheers escaped the class as chairs scrapped into circles as friends chatted. The girls quickly ran to join the boys as Crona held up a pack of playing cards.

"Shall we continue our game of 21?" she asked as Maka took the deck to shuffle.

"I wonder why class was cancelled**,**" Maka whispered as she dealt out the hands.

"Maybe Nygus is in there and they wanna get frisky?" Patty laughed as she resumed her old self.

"Weren't you on Black Star's ADHD pills?" Kid asked**,** eyeing the younger twin skeptically.

Liz asked for another card and turned to her boyfriend.

"It got out of her system around lunch**.**"

With that Maka ordered to show all cards.

"YAHOO, THE GREAT BLACK STAR WINS AGAIN! READ 'EM AND WEEP BOYS…AND GIRLS I GOT 20."

"You can't count dumbass. Look 21 even**,**" Maka smirked as Soul handed her his twenty from his pocket.

As the others handed over their money**, **Crona watched for any teachers. On campus gambling was forbidden**,** but like every other rule the eight friends usually ignored it.

"I lost again, this game is rigged." Black Star pouted after the twelfth game.

This time Crona had won earning her share at her friend's money. As Soul won the last game**, **Sid came out of his office.

"Ok class, now with the last bit of class time we have**,** I need to announce some important news**,**" He called out.

Each person gave him their full attention**,** curious of what could happen.

"Now**,** we as a band have been chosen to play and march in this year's Macy Thanksgiving Day Parade."

This announcement brought a new conversation to the band room.

"Oh my god**,** that means we get to go to New York!" Liz screamed causing the three men to cover their ears.

"Of course**,** the papers concerning the trip will be given out tomorrow after band practice that afternoon. So no practice today."

With that**,** the bell rang signaling the end of class.


	5. Chapter 5

"Soul loves Maka, Kid love's 8, Liz loves Kid but I can't date. Black Star has Tsubaki and Crona's like me so let's all have a party and yell whip-EE!" Patty cheered as she bounced around the small garage.

Soul had invited the gang over to his gramps for dinner but right now, he wished he hadn't.

"That was really good Patty, did you make it up all by yourself?" Maka asked with curiosity as Tsubaki clapped her hands.

"Yep, yep," The young Thompson laughed as she was wrangled into a seat by her sister.

"Kid pass me a wrench," Soul called from beneath the hood of his mustang.

Kid searched the tool box for the item as Black Star munched on a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"So are you guys excited about the New York trip?" Tsubaki asked trying to begin a group conversation.

"Yeah, if Medusa lets me go then I get a vacation from the family," Crona smiled as she reached over to steal a cookie from the blue haired boy.

"Maka?" Crona asked after her failed attempt.

"Not really, my papa is going so the chances of me having fun is a no go," She replied as she handed the missing wrench to Kid.

"It's only six inches?" the symmetry teen asked as Soul took the tool from him.

"Yes, eight would be too big," Soul growled as he turned a nut to the right effectively tightening the bolt to the battery holder.

"Eight is the best, it has no error," Kid rebuked.

"YAHOO, SOUL YOUR GRAMPS MAKES THE BEST COOKIES! YOUR GOD APPROVES!"

"He'll be glad to know, but the whole town heard you," Liz said rubbing her now deaf ear.

Soul smirked as he closed the hood of the car.

"I need a battery, so how about we pay gramps a visit at the record store while we get my battery?" Soul asked tossing Kid his keys.

"Why must I drive?" He asked following the group to his Tahoe.

"It fits eight; we are a group of eight," Maka replied taking her seat beside Soul.

As the group made their way to the downtown area Soul and Black Star had already started arguing about the New York trip.

"I plan on visiting the weapon store, I'm sure they would give a god like me all their things."

"Dude, you know you have to pay right?" Soul asked hoping Tsubaki would end his ranting before Soul killed him.

"Black Star, why don't you and I pay my family a visit and you can see if Matsumune finished making your shadow sword." Tsubaki asked as she patted her boyfriend's head.

"All right, you know how to make your god happy," Black Star commented making both Soul and Maka freeze in horror.

"Please tell me I heard that wrong," Maka whispered to the albino.

Soul shook his head and both bolted as Kid parked. The downtown area was relatively small; everything was in the mile wide residence.

"Okay, so we will split up and do our individual shopping and meet back at Hank's shop in four hours," Kid instructed as the group snuck off.

"Crona, what do you want to see most in New York?" Maka asked as Soul opened the door to his grandfather's store.

"I would like to visit the empire state building." The pink haired girl whispered.

Maka felt her face light up as she explained how they could visit the building and the library.

"Geez bookworm, way to ruin Crona's sense of adventure. Why not do like me and visit Virgin records?" Soul smirked as he examined a new CD his gramps had lying out.

"Put that down rabbit," Hank ordered as he emerged from the back room carrying a stack of music.

The two girls laughed as the albino jumped from being scolded and dropped the CD he had been holding.

"Sorry gramps. Anyway, I need some money for an eight cylinder horse powered engine for the six speed," Soul announced as the girls examined the new CD from the group Boys like Girls.

"And how much is that going to cost me?" Hank asked eyeing his puppy eyed grandson.

"I'll cook dinner." He replied as both Maka and Crona squealed in the background.

"Ordering pizza is not cooking Rabbit." The old man stated as he handed over his debit card.

"Bring back the receipt and this time, do not buy extra things." And with a quick thank you the albino grabbed the girls and rushed to the auto store.

"Omg, I can't believe that the new CD is fixing to debut!" Maka exclaimed happiness all over her face.

"Yeah I've followed them since the beginning," Crona smiled, joining in her friend's excitement.

"Great to hear that girls but can you please help me find that damn engine?" Soul growled as he searched the shelves for his equipment.

Four hours later the small group met back at the Tahoe and headed back to Soul's house for dinner.

"So Soul is that the engine you needed?" Black Star asked as they watched Soul and Maka add the final piece to the car.

Everyone clapped once Maka turned the key and the loud hum of the Mustang convertible symbolized it's coming to life.

"Yes Black Star, this is exactly the part I needed." Soul smiled as Maka announced her new car causing the albino to flinch.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER BUT I DO OWN ADVERTISING RIGHTS TO A SHIBUSEN MYSTERY BY ME AND COWRITTEN BY ANGEL OF FLUFFINESS AND SEMI LEGAL BY ANGEL OF FLUFFINESS ALSO THIS IS A LEMON CHAPTER DON'T LIKE YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ YOU CAN SKIP TO NEXT CHAPTER. PS; MIESTER IN THIS FIC WILL MEAN MASTER BUT NOT MASTER ,MASTER, I KNOW CONFUSED.

Soul growled as he lay back under the hot sun as Sid forced the band to redo set five one more time. Too bad one more time was an hour and forty minutes ago.

"Hey Soul, wanna wet tee shirt the girls after this?" Blackstar mused as he used his right drumstick to poke a chubby bass drums back.

"Yeah sure and then let's get Maka chopped to next year….no thank you." Soul mock cheered before taking a feral growl.

"Ha bet she has more than a wet tee shirt for you Soul; what's under that skirt, hmm?" Blackstar teased earning a small blush and swift rap from the albino's drum stick.

"And Tsubaki just pours herself to her god." He mused as Sid finally allowed them to move on in the halftime show practice. As the after school practiced droned on Maka took to tormenting her boyfriend. On several occasions she was placed in or near his path. Soul groaned as Maka leaned down her flag pole revealing the milky white tint of her panties. An uncomfortable reaction was growing in his pants as he cursed his dilemma. They still had an hour of this hell to go through and he wasn't going to make it to any home or car. Maka smirked as Blackstar shot her a smirking glance as he watched Tsubaki do a left flank into a diagonal in the clarinet section Crona at the lead. Once the band was call to gather in the band room Soul eagerly left to find a seat near the back and away from the prying eyes of his peers.

"Ok class, so the New York trip is in November that's a good four months away and till then we will be having fundraisers to insure you have money for the trip. Also we need chaperones and you're permission slips signed and returned to me by the third game against Noah Academy." Sid instructed as Soul positioned Maka over his bulge. He suppressed a groan as the young blonde made subtle moves over the erection. As Sid ranted about the trip and everyone intently listened he made his prey jump. If maka was going to torcher him during class he would do the same to her. Maka bit back a moan as her lover gently nipped at the soft outer core of her ear. Her fingernails bit into his jeans as she squeezed her legs shut holding his right hand hidden over her dripping panties. Soul used this to his advantage as he fingered the minx till he had her panting on his neck. So far so good no one knew what was up. Soul grinned as he moved his free hand under her shirt and lifted her bra. Maka bit her lip to keep her moans silent as Soul mixed his fingerings and twist. By the time Blackstar began yelling about jumping from the Empire State building Soul had his target whimpering and squirming under his ministrations.

"Had enough yet pigtails?" He asked licking her cheek. Maka couldn't answer without alerting the hyper class of her sluttish ways. Oh how she had fallen to the ranks of her father! It was still an unknown to most fact that Crona and Ragnorok were her siblings from Spirits time with Medusa Gorgon.

"I want you to yell for me once we're alone my little miester." He teased thrusting his fingers into her pussy causing a rush of air to hiss through her teeth. Fingers now scrunched to the point of pain in the albino's hair as Maka raised herself a few inches from her captors lap. Just as Maka was ready to release Soul thrust her onto the seat beside him and rearranged his cloths.

"Alright brats don't forget your forms you're dismissed." With that the dreadlocked man left the room to his waiting car outside. Maka limped to Soul's mustang after saying a rushed goodbye to the others. Soul had been eager to test drive the car today but now Maka saw a new way of using the car for their personal use. The albino must love watching her twitch because he was taking his sweet time getting back to her and her need. Careful to make sure no one was near she raised her skirt and pushed her dripping panties to the floorboard and off her person. She vaguely thought of making Soul put a bag of _personal _items in the car for times like these. A vibrator would prove wonderful about now. But the young girl had not a one near her. Her long flutist fingers played with the moist lower lips as she used a free hand to toy at her erect nipples. She sunk lower in the seats as she delved deeper into her snatch; her cell phone she needed her cell phone. Quickly she did just that and placed the tiny silver object on vibrate. When the albino returned to the car Maka's lower half was on the floorboard and her upper half on the seat. He grinned as he started the engine and ordered her to stay down. He saw the small make shift vibrator she held and chuckled as he drove out of town. It was Maka's turn to smile as she began unfastening his uniform pants and exposing his erect and ready cock. His precum glistened in the sun light as Maka's small pink tongue circled the head. Soul gave a low moan as he wrapped a hand in the girls blonde locks.

"Keep vibrating that pussy Maka, I want to hear you beg for me as I wait to take you." He growled trying to hold in his own early release. She nodded as she thrusted her cell phone deeper into her wet core. She longed to feel his mouth on her lower body instead of the slow vibrations a phone could make.

"Suck me off Maka, make your master cum." He ordered as Maka shivered at his tone. She loved his husky commands and his rough handling. Everyone she had ever known treated her as a delicate flower breaking at the slightest touch, but he only used such gentleness when asked. Soul's driving skills didn't falter once as Maka used her tongue to swirl and her teeth to nip at his length. She had used one free hand to rotate his sac around causing the crimson eyed male to hiss in pleasure. Moments later he released his seed and Maka drank it up happily. Soon he would be once again fondling her and causing whimpers of love to escape her lips as he parked in the secluded area the two had found years ago. The little area overlooked the Nevada desert and Death city looked like a globe city in the distance.

"Your turn to scream Maka, you've been a bad girl making all those sluttish moves during school this week, I need to punish you." He barked out as he tore off the rest of her uniform. Maka moaned as his fingers pulled and twisted on one of her nipples.

"Please, please punish me master, punish your miester." Maka begged. A smirk crossed his lips before he bent low to her ear and whispered his next sentence.

"Oh, I plan to. I plan to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to even crawl from my bed." He growled as Maka once again shivered beneath him. Like she would ever want to leave his bed? Soon she found herself on her knees braced against the passenger door as Soul licked her pussy from behind. She squeaked and moaned as he teased her. Licking then fingering, then licking her again before thrusting both fingers and tongue into the moist opening.

"Nhh, ple-please, oh god Soul, please fuck me!" Maka begged as she thrusted into his mouth and her liquids dribbled from his lips. The demon child smirked as he sat up bringing the blonde with him.

"Sit on my cock and start the work then Angel." He mused as he moved the driver's seat back to give her room. Maka growled hating having to do the dirty work; nonetheless she began a pumping rhythm as she rode his cock. Soul chuckled as he groped her breast in each hand and began sucking the small perked buds.

"Funny how certain things lose focus when your being fucked huh, angel-chan." He mused as Maka succumbed to her fatigue from school, band practice, and now this. Soul helped her to the back seat before taking her doggy style.

"Please Soul harder; thrust harder!" Maka begged as Soul grunted and pulled on her skin. As his penis took her anal his left hand claimed her pussy while right hand mused her breast. This triple attention fueled her as she called her lovers name in ecstasy. The ride home was quiet as the smell of sex filled the car. Soul had been right in his earlier threat; even to move a slight inch of a finger sent welcoming pain through her body. A pain; that she would gladly take any day so long as the giver was a red eyed albino driving her home.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER; AND PLEASE CHECK OUT SHIBUSEN MYSTERY CO WRITTEN BETWEEN ANGELOFFLUFFINESS AND MYSELF; ALONG WITH SEMI-LEGAL BY ANGEL.

It was Friday; the first football game against Arachnophobia. Maka was still abit sore from the whole Soul thing, although the albino and she had been active all week.

"Maka hurry and follow me something horrible had happened!" Crona said as she pulled her sister to the band room. Once they reached their destination a huge crowd appeared made up of the whole student body.

"Excuse me coming through!" both girls chorused as they battled their way forward. As they reached the front Blackstar and Kid pulled them in the room shutting the door behind them. What met their eyes was horrible. Instruments were thrown everywhere and the director's office window was shattered.

"What happened, who did this?" Maka asked as Tsubaki put away her now bent clarinet.

"We think it was someone from a rival school because the side band door was forced open. Soul actually found all this out when he came in." she whispered as Crona put away her clarinet. Everyone was busy helping the cleanup process. Soul and the other drummers were putting their now ruined drums away as the brass and woodwinds picked up their bent instruments and broken reeds. Maka was somewhat grateful she had taken her flute home the day before to practice. Too bad the flags were not as lucky seeing as all sixteen were broken and torn.

"Alright class, I don't know who did this but we will find the culprit and until farther notice for those not in band the band room is now off limits to you." Sid announced as he entered the room.

"But Mr. Sid, what will we do tonight for the game. All our flag and instruments are ruined." Kim asked their teacher.

"I'll announce that during class later." Sid replied. The whole class nodded as they exited to their next class.

"Who would do such a thing?" Liz asked as she walked with her twin to Miss. Maries.

"Maybe angry unicorns." Patty said as she skipped alongside her sister. Liz nodded as she opened the door to their English room.

"Those horrible bastards; they didn't even have the graceful ness to destroy the room symmetrically." Kid cursed as he slammed down his math book.

"Yeah, when the great Blackstar finds them I'll rip their eyes out!" Blackstar growled. Soul shook his head as he took out his math homework he had managed to make Maka do for him. He was angry at the situation but no one needed his tirade at the moment. Sid would give them more instruction during class if the time called for it then he would get angry.

"Hey boys I heard that your instruments got a little messed up last night." Hiro laughed as he took a seat next to the albino. Soul sighed not wanting to deal with the blonde pest.

"You seem abit to pleased about it." Kid said as he glanced up from his papers. Both Blackstar and Soul nodded as the blonde continued to laugh.

"I'm still not completely sure it was someone from a different school; personally I think you and Ragnorok did it." Soul accused.

"Now, now Eater it's not nice to falsely accuse people. I was in my room last night." Hiro explained feigning hurt.

"Yeah right, clearly you got Maka's mothers looks but Spirits brains and ways of actions." Soul snapped back. As the three band members laughed they failed to realize the crushed fist of Hiro Albarn. As Soul turned to face his girlfriend's sibling flesh met teeth. At once Kid and Blackstar flanked the bleeding albino and faced their enemy. Miss Toad was nowhere in sight that meant the group could fight without worries of being interrupted like the fight with Ox that Ragnorok and him got into.

"What's wrong sissy boy, Maka's cunt on your mind?" Hiro asked earning a cheap punch shot from Soul.

"Leave Maka out of this." He growled as Blackstar and Kid stood guard for the teacher. Hiro growled as he kicked his opponent in the stomach. Soul arched forward as his eyes squinted shut, so much for keeping his breakfast down.

"How pathetic, my sister picked a guy who can't even fight." Hiro scoffed as he continued to kick Soul as he tried to get up.

"Come on Soul fight back, Maka won't mind." Blackstar coaxed.

"Yeah you kick Blackstar's ass every other day!" Kid added earning a yell from the eccentric teen beside him. Yeah she wouldn't mind but it was her father Spirit he feared. The old man would never let him see Maka again if he beat up Hiro. No he had to throw the fight if he wished to stay with his angel. So as Hiro continued to beat on the bruised albino the class watched and jeered. By the time lunch had come around Soul's battle scars were looking rough.

"Oh Soul who did this to you?" Maka asked as she carefully hugged him noticing the slight wince he tried to hide as she touched his shoulder blades.

"Soul, who did this to you?" she asked growing more furious. First the band room now her boyfriend. Someone was really trying to piss her off. No way could Soul carry a snare drum if he could barely be touched.

"Hiro kicked his ass during math." Blackstar said as he took a seat in front of his friend.

"My brother, but why?" Maka asked as she looked to her boyfriend for answers. Both boys shrugged as the others soon joined the table.

"Damn Soul, get into a fight with a locker or something?" Liz asked worried for her male friend.

"Yeah you look worse than the guys we robbed in New York before we moved here." Patty said before laughing.

"Thanks, that makes me feel better." Soul said sarcastically. Maka sighed as she scooped up some of her lunch on a spoon and forced fed her injured boyfriend. Soul growled at the treatment as he forced his girlfriend away.

"Love I can feed myself." He stated picking at the food himself. Maka nodded as she began to play with her own food. Soul sensed his girlfriend's mood change and gently nudged her leg.

"Hey I'm okay I promise." He whispered before continuing with his meal. Maka was still unconvinced as the group met up in the ruined band room an hour later. Soul could barely walk as he waddled over to the percussion section.

"Maka, is Soul okay?" Kim asked as she twirled a practice flag that she had found in the school's storage closet.

"Yeah, he's just a little sore from getting into a fight." Maka said as she helped her friend gather the other flags. Sid had instructed the class to gather the new temporary equipment and clean the band room.

"Who did he get into a fight with?" asked the fellow sophomore. Kim played Trumpet when they had concert season.

"My brother may have had something to do with the latest band trashing and when Soul called him on it, Hiro got mad." Maka explained. Kim paused and gasped at the blonde-haired woman.

"No way, your brother did this!" she panicked as Maka nodded. Kim seethed as she banged the flag head against the wall causing a passing Jackie to jump and curse.

"Watch it Kimberly!" she snapped as she tightened her grip on the Tuba she was carrying.

"Sorry Jackie." Kim apologized before returning to Maka.

"Let's wreck the football team's room as pay back." She announced, as Maka froze flabbergasted at such a suggestion.

"No way, Kim we can't stoop to their level! We would be tainting the image of band members!" Maka panicked. Kim pouted as she and Maka reentered the storage room.

"Getting more things?" asked Tsubaki as she passed carrying the last of the spare instruments.

"Yeah, any left?" Maka asked the tall girl.

"Just two or three but the boys re getting those." Tsubaki replied as she motioned for the two girls to follow her.

"Great, I can barely move what the hell did that walking gay do to me?" Soul muttered as he tightened the last of the drum lids onto the sections drums.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL; I HAVE ALSO BEEN OUT OF SCHOOL AND BAND FOR THREE YEARS SO BARE WITH ME ON THE FOOTBALL GAMES. I AM MAINLY GOING OFF WHAT MY FRIENDS AND I DID, AND I NEVER WAS A COLOR GUARD OR DANCE LINE MEMBER THOUGH I DID TRY OUT. I AM FLUTE.

Arachnophobia high was in the lead. Their quarterback Giriko Chainsaw was currently bulldozing Shibusen's defense.

"Are you all Russian, because your rushing the stand tunes like nothing!" Sid yelled as Maka leaned back against Kim's knees. Their Red and Black band uniforms were scorching in the August heat. Of course, once November got here then she would be freezing and begging her drummer to bang some warmth into her. Damn she wanted the band trip home to last long. The first game of the season was an away game and suited her perfectly. Away games meant bus sex.

"And touchdown Shibusen Academy!" the announcer yelled as cheers from the away side shook the stands and the band erupted in the fight song. It was ten minutes to half time and the drummers, color guard and dance line were heading down to the clearing by the stands.

"Good luck Maka," Soul whispered as he pinched at the thin lining covering her bathing suit outfit. Her pantyhose were providing little help from the elements as she tugged at the clothing. Oh how the blonde longed for concert season.

"Hey Maka are we going to do the butterfly followed by the pivot or the opposite?" Kim asked as Jackie flanked her side.

"Butterfly, pivot." Maka confirmed as she and the others began their routine.

"Soul the quads are confused on how the sixth set should go." Harvard stated as he pointed his thumb at a bunch of freshman behind him.

"We go into a diagonal on that one right?" Soul asked as Blackstar helped a bass drum player get his drum fastened. As Soul explained the set up and ran through the warm ups the rest of the band was getting into position on the sidelines of the field. Crona shivered despite the heat as she and Tsubaki stood at attention and waited for the whistle to signal their departure.

"Band ten hut!" the drum major yelled causing a round of hits to sound followed by a series of clicks from Soul's snares as the band took the field to perform their show. Maka was nervous the whole time as she danced around the field spinning her flag. Their six minuet performance ended sending them marching to the sideline for the Arachnophobian band to play.

"You did well." Whispered a husky voice from behind her. Maka turned to see her boyfriend drumless and cross armed. He looked sexy in his black marching hat and band uniform.

"Nice outfit." She smirked as she returns her attention to the band currently performing. The others searched for any mistakes they made as the timer above the field counted down. If they went over their football team would get a penalty point. But as the timer counted the last few minutes Soul kissed his loves cheek and retrieved his drum and lead her from the field to the drinks. Sid smiled as each band member grabbed a coke and returned to their seats. Maka snuck her way back to the stands and placed away her flag taking to imitating the dance line for the remainder of the stand tunes. Soul smiled as he put away his drum and handed her the drink he had brought her. Soul's bruises from earlier were more prominent as the stadium lights illuminated his features. Maka carefully caressed his face before kissing his lips.

"I'll kill my brother." She muttered as she watched him retreat back to his prior position on the stands.

"Fight song band." Sid yelled as Ragnorok passed the ball to Hiro causing another touchdown. Three hours later exhausted and cranky the band reloaded the bus for their two hour ride home. Even Blackstar was asleep on Tsubaki as the two found their seats and began their rest. Liz and Patty replaced their instruments and loaded the bus to sleep next to kid.

"So you sleepy?" Soul asked as Maka cuddled into his side.

"Yeah, a little." Maka replied as he rubbed his girlfriend's shoulders. Soul smiled as he covered her shoulders with his uniform jacket.

"Are you going to take me home?" she asked suppressing a yawn. Soul nodded as the bus began to move shaking the occupants around and to sleep. Soul remained awake as he played with his loves hair. Usually Maka or one of their other friends remained awake after the games, but of course with Shibusen's loss and the bands unrest from cleaning the trashed band room people were sleepy. Eventually sleep over came the albino as he rested his head on his angles sleeping form. What seemed like minuets passed by before a yell startled the bus awake and Blackstar was running off the bus.

"Tsubaki your idiot has gone crazy…er." Soul yawned as he took notice of the school they had returned too.

"He has to use the bathroom." She muttered embarrassed by his child like behavior. Maka groaned as she popped her back. She felt like she had slept on a rock. Soul chuckled as he helped her off the bus.

"Sleep well angel?" he asked as he retrieved his snare from the band truck.

"Not really, I kept dreaming that something wet was running down my neck." She replied as they entered the band room. Soul quickly blushed as Maka put away her flag.

"Sorry, I may have drooled on you." He mumbled as Maka's face went pale. Soul cringed as his music folder landed on his skull.

"That's disgusting Soul Eater!" she yelled as the room's occupants shushed her.

"You don't think that when we have very wet,"

"Finish the thought or sentence and I will let Tsubaki take me home." Maka snarled as Soul licked her cheek.

"No because I know you like the though my little Mon Amie." He whispered huskily. Maka shivered as she made her way to the exit.

"I'll be at your car." She muttered before making a hasty leave. Months past as November drew closer. Shibusen was so far winning most of their games and they had even beaten Noah high and given their permission forms to the teacher. Now they would be heading to New York at five in the morning this Friday.

"Yahoo, the great and awesome Blackstar will shower all of the big apple with my godliness!" the joyvalint teen proclaimed.

"Right, and you know that you won't get very far with Sid and Nygus eyeing you like a hawk right?" Liz asked as she painted her nails at the computer table. The small group of eight had converged at Soul's home once again to discuss final plans for the thanksgiving holiday.

"Hank talked Spirit into not going so I'm all set." Soul laughed as Maka played with his snowy hair.

"Only because you can now lie her and no one be the wiser." Blackstar laughed. Maka glared pulling the albino's hair making him yelp.

"Piss off Blackstar, anyway Kid; what do you plan to do?" she asked as Kid glanced up from organizing his friends closet.

"Talk with the mayor about making his city more symmetrical." Kid explained as Patty laughed at him. The group sighed in unison as Crona poked her sister's arm.

"Um, Maka won't Mr. Sid place us in groups?" the timid child asked. The group froze forgetting the old rule.

"Yes but since there won't be many chaperones then our groups will be together, just sleeping arrangement's will be all girls and all boys." The pigtailed girl explained.

"Fine, but if I wake up to a horny Soul thinking I'm Maka, I will so kill him." Blackstar snarled. "Your god don't run that way girl!" he finished pulling off a gay pose and popping out his hip. The whole group laughed at the comedic relief their friend had done. Maybe the two-week trip wouldn't be so bad. Maka had actually cried when they were told they would be charter busing the whole way up to New York from Nevada.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER, BUT IF I DID I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY FANS AND I WILL BE SURE TO MAKE SOUL AND MAKA KISS AND HAVE KIDS, THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE READ. PLZ LEAVE A COMMENT AT THE END. ARIGATO TAMADACHI-CHANS

Maka giggled as Soul's tongue pressed against the skin beneath her ear. She was ticklish there and he knew it, damn it.

"Stop fidgeting love," he whispered before slowly unhooking his angel's bra.

The two teens were currently taking refuge from an angry Spirit at their car's backseat. Of course, this was also located in Hank's garage.

"Sorry," Maka apologized as her boyfriend's mouth sucked on her exposed nipples.

Maka released another groan. They had been shopping with the twins and therefore, the two were both tired and sexually frustrated. Neither would have any alone time once they got to the big apple so this would be their last time for any major fun.

"Did you remember to pack any condoms in case we did get alone time?" Maka asked as Soul kissed the inside of her thigh.

"Yes angel; now shut up and enjoy the ride," He told her before licking her wet folds.

Maka jumped at the sensation and pulled at the albino's hair. Soul moaned as he continued to lick and suck at his lover's clitoris. Maka mewed and groaned at her boyfriend's treatment. Soon he was messaging and kneading at her breast.

"Feel good?" he asked as Maka kissed his cheek. All she could do was nod as Soul began to finger her lower folds.

"Yahoo, Soul man guess what?" Black Star's voice filled the small garage as the hyper teen tried to lift the large metal door.

"Damn it, talk about cock block. Listen Maka, start dressing and act cool," The albino hissed as he tried to pull on his pants.

"I'm way to close to orgasm to even attempt cool Evans," Maka glared as she pulled on her sweatshirt.

"Then pretend to be asleep," he suggested.

Before she could retaliate, Black Star was banging on the mustangs tinted driver's side window.

"Man, hurry up and stop banging tinytits, we have only two days left till we go north and your god needs some guy time!" Black Star yelled.

Soul seethed at the thought of being cocked blocked by god.

"Black Star, please go bother Tsubaki," Maka said as she leaned over her boyfriend's lap.

"No can do, even a god like me knows when not to interfere with an angry woman and right now your god has made his goddess mad," Black Star explained as he took a seat at his friends work desk.

"Man, sorry your girl's pissed at you but you can't stay here," Soul said as he began rubbing between his girlfriend's legs causing her to shudder.

She was thankful of the cars high doors at this point.

"But Soul man, I need some male bonding," The self-proclaimed god whined.

"Seriously Black Star, ya gotta go home," Soul stated as Maka began shifting her weight back and forth on the albino's hand.

"Man I can't help it if your cocked blacked right now, but your god needs help. It's bros' before hoes dude," Black Star ranted.

Soul sighed as he rolled back up the window and kissed his girlfriend's lips.

"Dude, not cool, fine I'll go see if Kid will hang," Black Star growled before stomping out of the home.

"Finally," both teens sighed before returning to their previous activity.

Black Star growled as he kicked the can he had found across the road hitting a passing car. Soul was too busy screwing his girlfriend to help with the Tsubaki incident and he really needed to vent.

"Hey Black Star," Crona waved as she passed him.

"Oh, hey Crona, what's up?" he asked as the pink haired teen played with her ponytail.

"Oh, um, nothing much I was just going to go and see if Soul and Maka wanted to hang out before we left for New York," She replied as a smirk crossed the blue haired teen.

"Yeah, you can try but right now the two are sharing body heat," The teen smirked. Crona shuddered unable to stop the image building in her head.

"I-I'm off to see Patty, Maybe she wants to hang out. I can't deal with this."

With that the pinkette left for the Thompson-death household. Once again, Black Star was alone on his wanderings to find the mayor's son.

"Patty have you seen my underwear I wore last week? I need to pack them," Liz called as she fumbled through a dirty laundry pile.

"Yeah, I fed them to Charlie," Patty said in a happy voice.

"Who's Charlie?" Liz asked as she eyed her little sister.

"The dancing Giraffe in our basement, duh," She explained in this is so simple an answer voice.

"Right, can Charlie give them back?" Liz asked, hoping her sister understood.

"Yep, just wait till he poops."

With this, the young Thompson sister was off like a pistol down the hall.

"I need aspirin," Liz muttered before hearing the doorbell ring.

"Unless you're a hot naked guy whose car broke down outside my home go away." Liz grumbled before answering the door.

"Um, hi Liz, is Patty home?" Crona asked as Liz poked her head out.

"Oh, yeah, she's with Charlie," The elder Thompson explained before letting the young Albarn child in.

"Ok, I hope he's in a good mood. Yesterday he threw unicorn blood at me."

Like Patty after her words, Crona went downstairs and left a very confused Liz behind.

Kid smiled as he finished aligning the pictures at his father's office.

"Perfectly symmetrical," The young teen mused before taking a seat to marvel at his work, "-nothing could ruin such beauty."

He finished closing his eyes in contempt.

"Hey kid, I need some male bonding time," Black Star said from beside him.

A snarl released from the raven-haired teens throat.

"Tsubaki hates you right now you know," Kid snapped back having his peaceful moment ruined.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I need this male bonding thing," Black Star said as he took a seat beside his friend.

"I take it Soul's busy?" Kid asked as he handed the boy a cup of water he had retrieved from the fountain beside him.

"Yeah, can you believe that he would rather spend his time with Maka than his best friend?" the godlike ninja yelled.

"Could that be why she hates you, is it that you spend less time with her and more time with your ego and friends," Kid said, trying to get the boy to listen.

"No way, she knows her god must shower his disciples with his presence," Black Star scoffed.

Kid shook his head.

"Right, so now that you've showered your disciples, your goddess is upset because you forgot to shower her," Kid replied, trying to use words his friend would understand.

"No, I showered her this morning and last night. I would remember when we had godly sex man, I ain't that dumb," He mumbled in anger.

"We would hope not," Kid whispered as he stood up.

"Listen Black Sstar, go find Tsubaki and spend some time with her. Then see what happens," Kid explained before shoving the blue haired friend out the door.

Tsubaki sat cross-legged on her pillow as she and her father meditated. He had told her it would clear her mind and open the doors to forgiveness. Of course, with Black Star around she would have to do this every hour.

"Your mind is not settled my camellia blossom," Her father said as he eyed his only daughter.

"Sorry father, I guess my minds just worried about him," She replied, both knowing the him in which she spoke of.

"He is a strong bison in a field of daisies, one wrong step and he can kill a hundred flowers," The elder man replied.

Tsubaki nodded in understanding as a loud crashing noise followed by a scatter of doves filled the air.

"Ah, it seems god has paid us another visit," The man chuckled before a head of blue rushed to the Asian girl's arms.

"Tsubaki, your god apologizes for being so stupid to his goddess feelings." Black Sstar said as he patted his loves back.

"Therefore, I have brought you my autograph," He announced holding out his picture and signature. Tsubaki smiled as she took the paper and kissed his cheek.

"I love it Black Sstar, just as I love you," She whispered.

Both Soul and Maka were close to yelling out their orgasms as they groaned and moaned in the bouncing vehicle.

"Soul, Maka are you in here?" Liz asked as she and Hank walked into the garage.

Soul's growl could be heard as he rolled down his window. Before Maka, who was currently naked on his lap, could warn him, he proclaimed very loudly.

"I am trying to have sex with my girlfriend, leave us alone!"

Hank and Liz both stood paralyzed as Soul blushed and tried to cover the young blond on his lap up.

"Get dressed and meet me in the living room, the both of you," The old man replied before shooing off the Thompson girl and leaving behind two very embarrassed teens.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER, SORRY.

"And just how long have the two of you been doing this act of love?" Hank asked as Spirit wailed beside him. Maka remained quiet as tears escaped her green eyes. Her father had already ranted and tried to kill the albino boyfriend.

"Two years." Soul mumbled keeping his eyes everywhere but at the adults.

"Have you at least been wearing protection?" Spirit asked aiming the question to his daughter.

"Yes, we make sure we're careful. I even went on the pill." Maka explained hoping this gave her a little help in the punishment department. Spirit paled even more before he leapt at the unsuspecting albino drummer.

"I WILL KILL YOU AND FEED YOUR DICK TO THE GATORS AT THE DEATH CITY ZOO!" Spirit snarled as both Maka and Hank tried to hold him back.

"Cool it old man, Maka's safe I haven't done anything to harm her yet have I?" Soul asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Your dead Eater, Dead you hear me!" Spirit continued as Hank pulled him from the room. Maka sighed before returning to her spot next to her boyfriend.

"How dead do you think I am?" he asked her as they heard Spirit and Hank yelling.

"I doubt they'll let us near each other." Maka replied as a loud crash sounded just outside the door.

"Great, what a way to begin our vacation." Soul growled as he fiddled with the blonde's hair. Maka nodded in agreement before the door opened again.

"Okay you two it's up to me to deliver your punishments." Hank told them as Spirits whining came from the kitchen. Both teens gulped, sure Spirit was a little over eccentric for Maka but Hank could punish people. Soul shivered as he remembered the numerous times he had been on the receiving end of the older man's anger.

"Maka, until the end of this trip I'm afraid you and Soul will have to be apart." Hank told her before turning to his grandson. Soul sank into his chair already upset with having to be apart from Maka.

"Soul, because you're my grandson I'm afraid your punishment will be more difficult." Hank began as Soul began thinking of ways he was now relating to Romeo.

"Starting today you will have no contact with Maka and the keys to both the mustang and your motorcycle will be confiscated." Hank ordered as Soul closed his eyes an groaned.

"And your cell phone will also be taken." Hank finished as he reached for the albino's cell phone.

"Please Mr. Evans; at least let us still talk to each other." Maka pleaded as she puppy dog eyed the older man.

"I'm sorry Maka but this is your punishments." The older man said before standing to lead the young blonde out the door with her father.

"Maka, Maka, where for art thou Maka." Soul mumbled as the two Albarn's left the home.

"Stop being a drama queen Soul." Hank sighed as he passed his forlorn grandson.

"Papa, you and Mr. Evans are taking this too far." Maka said as she was pushed forward into her room. Spirit smirked as he straightened his haggard jacket.

"My precious angel I am your father and what I say goes. Actually I'm very happy that Evans is band from being near you." Her father rejoiced. Maka growled before grabbing her Romeo and Juliet book and smashing it into her father's skull. This was not going to end well for the two teens.

Crona and the others watched in painful silence as Maka and Soul tried to ignore eachother. They had been on the road to New York for only five hours and the toll on the young couple was noticeable. Maka and Crona were sitting at the back of the bus in awkward silence as Hank continued to make sure his grandson ignored the blonde two seats behind him.

"Hey Maka why not play a game." Tsubaki suggested as Blackstar slept beside her. It was nine a.m. and it seemed only the girls were morning people. Liz of course was the exception as she and Kid where in each other's arms fast asleep.

"Sure, what game?" she asked as Crona set up in mild interest. Tsubaki smiled as Patty's head emerged from above the seat from Maka's left.

"It's called Romeo and Juliet." Patty laughed. Crona cocked her head in confusion. True the pink haired girl wanted to sit with the young Thompson but her sister needed her. However, what did this game have to do with either her or her sister's problem?

"The whole idea is that we get Romeo with his Juliet." Tsubaki explained. This news caused the Albarn siblings to smile in triumph.

"What's the plan?" the duo asked their friends.

Soul sighed as he watched the ever-changing scenery of the Arizona landscape. If this trip continued like it was, he was going to kill something.

"Why don't we play eye spy?" Hank suggested as his grandson shot him a crazed look.

"Unless you plan on spying a naked lady in the desert I don't want to play." Soul spat out as he sunk lower in his chair. As he listened to the now quiet bus he began to drift asleep.

Soul's dream

Lost, not just lost anywhere but he was lost in the woods surrounded by white rabbits. This was just uncool.

"Maka? Maka!" Soul yelled as he raced through the foliage of green. He lived in Nevada there was no green around there. Hell the last time he saw a green forest like this he lived in Britain. Same for the bunnies. Suddenly a head of blonde ran past him and deeper into the woods.

"Maka you did not just ditch me!" Soul yelped as he raced to catch up with her. it didn't take long for the albino to fall to his knees in failure.

"Maka, I'm lost in the woods!" Soul screamed as more rabbits hopped around him. He fidgeted in fear as the rabbits began to multiply in the freaky way they showed on TV. Hands shook him as he tried to fight his attackers off.

End of the uncool dream

"Soul get your ass up its time for a potty break and your god has to pee!" Blackstar yelled as he pulled Kid towards the front. Soul quickly wiped away the drool as he tried to find his girlfriend. Once he got off the scorching bus he was grabbed by three laughing girls; none of them his beautiful angel.

"Unless you're taking me to the world of the dead let me go." He snarled as Liz pushed him forward.

"I'm losing my special time with Kid because of yours and Maka's problem." The elder Thompson twin growled as she searched for Maka. Soul wisely remained silent as he followed his captors away from the frantic band students waiting for the restroom. He should be amongst them he had to pee. Blackstar and Kid emerged from the woods behind the shed zipping up their pants.

"Gross, did either of you freakin' wash?" Liz asked as Soul found his grandfather and girlfriend.

"Guy's don't have to worry about that stuff, we just jiggle it around and." But before Blackstar could finish Kid and Soul had slapped his head.

"Soul over here!" Crona called as Tsubaki dragged the albino forward. Maka was sitting on the ground next to Hank as Soul sat beside her.

"I have been fronted by your friends and told the heart breaking story of your Shakespearean love." The older albino began causing both Maka and Soul to lean forward in hope.

"But, you are both still being punished and because you both feel lost and angry I know my punishment is working." Hank smiled as Soul growled and stood up.

"Gramps all this is doing is making me think of more ways to get into Maka's pants." The younger albino said in anger. Hank sighed sensing a fight between the two Evans. Maka quickly tried to intervene as she grabbed Soul's hand and dashed back to the bus.

"What are you thinking?" she yelped hoping to get a good answer from her boyfriend. They were currently sitting in the back of the bus beside the toilet and Soul could tell Maka was on the verge of tears.

"I won't leave you Maka; you're my angel in this demonic world." Soul whispered as he held her to his chest and kissed the crown of her head. Maka quietly shook and wept as the bus began to fill with the lagging students as they grumbled for their lunch.

"Wait till we hit the next town." Medusa hissed, she had been forced by Shinigami to go and spend quality time with her daughters. Neither Albarn girl wanted this so Medusa was now being kept company by Hank.

"So I see the two love birds got reunited." Blackstar laughed as Tsubaki rubbed his shoulders. Kid laughed as Liz kissed his neck. Now that the whole Soul/Maka problem was over, she could give her boyfriend her full attention. Crona was equally happy with the newest soka victory, this meant her and Patty could sit together and discuss Charlie.

Maka smiled as Soul played with her hair twirling the blonde locks from their pigtailed prison. It had been another hour on the road and the two had not been bothered. Hank seemed to have given up on his plan for punishment since now lunch would be served. Soul had taken to yelling Cracker Barrel every five minutes causing half the bus to yell their agreements and the other half to throw random paper at him. Maka had just taken to pinching his arm.

"When do we sleep?" Soul asked as he poked at his girlfriend. Maka smiled as she unfolded the itinerary they had received before they left.

"We should be stopping in Oklahoma City for the night," she announced as the seven friends groaned in frustration. Being on a bus for nearly five states sucked, especially if Blackstar shared your bus.

"Excalibur, Excalibur, from the united Kingdom I'm looking for him I'm going to California!" Blackstar sang as he read his Excalibur comic book. Kid had a look of murder on his face as Tsubaki raised the volume on her iPod, lucky woman. Currently Liz was painting her nails and watching for a turn off to a mall. True usually they stopped at malls to eat for their wide food choices but Soul doubted they would do that now, right? Thirty minutes later Soul was cursing as Maka laughed beside him. Why did the band gods hate him so much? Maka and the girls were already planning their mini shopping trip before the boys could interfere.

"Well let's just wait then buy the food and sneak it back on the bus to eat." Kid said as he motioned to follow the girls to hell. Soul and Kid banged their heads against the fake manikin wearing a skimpy outfit with no head. Freaky as hell manikin, worse Blackstar wearing the skimpy as hell female clothing.

"Please for the love of all that is godly put your cloths back on." Kid pleaded as Soul tried to leave the store without the scarred mental picture. Maka squealed in excitement as she emerged from the dressing room wearing a long sleeved skin black tight shirt and a light brown khaki miniskirt with black leggings. Soul handed her his debit card out of habit as she quickly gathered her mountain of cloths and rushed to the check out.

"Was that wise?" Kid asked as Blackstar begged Tsubaki for the outfit he had tried on.

"Usually no, but since we aren't even in New York yet I stalked up on money," Soul explained as they walked to the food court to get their meals. Tsubaki had allowed the blue haired monkey to get the outfit and caused the group to cringe in what the boy had planned for the clothing.

Back on the bus the small group placed away their clothing and Soul had tried to explain that Maka could not keep her cloths and her new cloths in the same suit case because they wouldn't fit.

"I can't believe how cute these outfits are." Maka replied as Soul fed her his chick fil a. Finally, after a good twenty three hours they arrived at a Hilton Hotel in Oklahoma City.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AT THE END I LIKE THOSE.

He wanted to run away, sleep seemed impossible with Black Star in the room. How Kid was able to sleep through this was a mystery. With a final sigh, the young albino leaned back against the recliner he had chosen to sleep on and gazed at the Oklahoma City skyline. He wanted to hold Maka so badly right now. Black Star's snores only grew louder as Soul closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep.

Maka moaned as Soul's tongue battled for dominance over her mouth. Her breathing would have been haggard though since her lover's finger's caused her panties to drip.

"Soul nah, please," she begged as his mouth left hers.

The albino smirked before kneading and moving aside her wet undies. Skillfully he replaced his fingers with his mouth. Maka bit back a scream of ecstasy as he made rapid flicks with his tongue to her folds. Using his left hand, he played with her clit. Suddenly the doors to the stairs opened causing Maka to panic knowing her fun would soon be over. As the steps got closer so did her orgasm. At the last minute, Soul withdrew making his girlfriend's appearance look new.

"Mr. Evans, Miss Albarn why are you here?" Azusa asked as she raised her glasses from the bridge of her nose.

"Some jerk teased Maka about her father's love life and she ran off crying. So I followed her here and now...you know," Soul lied.

Azusa seemed to believe him, shown as she shrugged.

"Fine, Miss Albarn go to the bathroom and get cleaned up. Mr. Evans return to class, you're fifteen minutes late."

With that, she left. Maka smiled grateful that she could go and finish what her lover had started.

Maka's eyes shot opened as she felt the wetness pool between her legs. Crona, Tsubaki, and the twins were fast asleep on the other beds as she tried to move from the recliner to the bathroom. Why that memory had returned, surprised her greatly. Maybe she had just been having one of those weird fantasy dreams people frequently had. Damn it, she was a perv like her dad and boyfriend, just great.

Breakfast was spent in awkward silence between the two lovers. Even after Tsubaki and Black Star's usual morning food incidents, the two hadn't spoken. Instead they chose to blush and avoid the others eyes.

"Okay, students start boarding the buses," Sid instructed as both Maka and Soul clambered to their seats.

Neither spoke still red from the previous night's dreams. They had no idea that they had shared the same memory dream that had woken Maka from her slumber and caused Kid to freak out to the sight of Soul jacking off in the bathroom. Come on, you're in a room filled with boys and you just happen to walk in on your male friend jacking off in your shared room...

After a few hours on the road and continuous glancing around by the Soka couple, Soul made his move. Careful to avoid any wondering eyes he placed his left hand on his loves right thigh. Maka jumped until Soul began rubbing the skin up and down. Why she had chosen to wear a skirt today astounded her. Why she had chosen not to wear underwear confused and excited the albino male. Just as Maka was submerging herself in the pleasure of Soul's fingers Liz appeared over the seat.

"Hey Soul is it true you scared Kid by jerking off to him this morning?" she asked as both teens shot her scared looks and held their empty hands out in clear non-innocence.

"No, it's not true, now go play with Kid," Soul growled not at all happy with the interruption.

Maka sighed as their friend turned back around in clear disappointment. Soul smirked as he tried to kiss his girlfriend that is until Black Star suddenly grabbed him and pulled him to the empty seat beside him.

"Dude, your god demands your help with this ungodly game called I Spy," The blue haired teen said as Soul growled showing off his shark like teeth.

"You keep me up nearly all night with your snores, you cock block me every time I try to make a move on Maka, and now you want me to help you play I Spy," The albino seethed as his friend nodded.

"I'm looking for something blue," He said simply as Soul quickly replied the sky and returned to his previous seat.

"So Maka where were we?" he asked leaning forward and massaging her thigh.

"I-I don't think I can handle this..." Crona mumbled as she tried to retreat from the confused and flustered albino.

Maka smiled as she finished helping Patty with her math homework.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIEMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER

Blackstar laughed madly as he bounced around in his seat. He had been hyperactive since he had discovered they had coffee located in the hotel bathrooms. Of course, this meant he could hide his consumption from the others. Soul had just humiliated himself by sexually assaulting his girlfriend's sister making Maka give him the silent treatment and Hank to do a happy dance at their new fight.

"Blackstar, maybe you should settle down before we hit the next town." Tsubaki suggested to her boyfriend as he kicked the back of an angry Kid's seat. Kid of course retaliated by throwing his drink on the energetic blue hair.

"How dare you treat your god like that?" Blackstar yelled angrily upsetting the whole bus.

"Blackstar how about another game of eye spy, didn't Soul help you with the last one maybe he would like to play?" Tsubaki asked in a timid voice.

"Hell no, that game sucks. I want some sugar or at least a rest stop." Blackstar raged as he glared out the window. Tsubaki sighed knowing her mini monkey was due for a nap.

"Maybe if you hadn't drunk all that coffee then you wouldn't have to go so much, besides theirs a bathroom in the back of the bus." She replied gently.

"Please no, Tsubaki I sit near this bathroom and he stinks when he finishes." Soul pleaded pale as ever. Most of the back of the bus nodded in agreement, even the adults had paled at the thought of the blue haired teen using the bathroom in their bus. As the day lagged on into evening a chorus of I am hungry filled all six buses used to get the band up north.

"Your god needs food and he needs it now." Blackstar ordered as Tsubaki once again found refuge with her iPod. Blackstar did not like being ignored as he tried to find someone else to shower him with attention. Soul and Maka were currently trying to be sneaky in their acts of love, therefore the perfect candidates to bug.

"Go away," the two deadpanned as Blackstar snuck beside them.

"Oh come on, I'm a god and should be treated as such." The self- proclaimed god whined. Maka sighed as she leaned over her boyfriend's lap.

"I see no god." She hissed before shoving the boy backwards and positioning herself on the albino's lap. Blackstar fell back stunned that he had just been rejected as a god. No one had ever rejected his godliness. In his comic about the tales of Excalibur, he was a god. There was no higher honor than that. Yet here was a girl he had known since birth refusing his title. He and Maka were childhood buddies going back farther than any of their friends. They had lived beside one another and learned with one another. Hell they had been closer than siblings until that albino bastard had come along and ruined her godly vision of him.

"Tsubaki am I a god?" he asked, returning to his seat beside the Asian beauty. Tsubaki looked at him stunned before choosing her careful words.

"Some, like Maka may see you as a nuisance and nothing close to a god. Yet others may see your acts as one of godly stakes. Of course your actions are what people judge you on." She began hoping her boyfriend understood.

"So I show my excellence to everyone." He boasted not at all getting Tsubaki's idea. With a heavy sigh, Tsubaki tried to explain it again.

"Blackstar remember when we first met?" she asked as Blackstar nodded eagerly.

It was a warm summer day and the sun was at its highest peak. Blackstar was yelling about how godly he was as students at Death City elementary ran around the playground. Maka had long since given up on trying to coax him down from his high perch and Kid and the twins were watching from a safe distance by the swings.

"I am the great Blackstar, god to all his disciples and devoted to helping his friends!" the young five year old declared. No one seemed to listen as the child rambled on with his outrageous idea, until a small girl wearing a pink kimono and black hair held in a ponytail began clapping. Silence covered the once boisterous area. Blackstar seemed stunned until he began laughing and jumped down to meet her.

"Hello my fellow disciple, who are you?" Blackstar asked as his other friends watched the scene unfold.

"I'm Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, second child of the Nakatsukasa clan and heir to the family business." She bowed smiling brightly at the Japanese boy. Coming to Nevada she and her family didn't plan on meeting many other Japanese.

"Yahoo, you're in luck because I was just looking for a worthy young lady to be my goddess. This is just like my comic, tales of the great Excalibur." Blackstar laughed. Tsubaki joined him as her soft laughter joined his loud squeaky one.

"You accepted me for who I was right there and then; you even listened to my rant all the way until the end." He whispered as the bus lurched to a stop.

"I did, because I knew you were destined to be a god of a different nature. Maybe not a ruling god like you may think, but by another way that may seem dim to you right now." Tsubaki smiled as the occupants raced from the bus and into the small restaurant in Tennessee. Blackstar looked puzzled as his girlfriend walked off the bus and joined their waiting friends. A different god than that who rules the world, was there even a god like that, was it possible?

"Hey Blackstar, hurry up man!" Soul yelled as the others went to find a big enough table for them.

"Hey Soul," Blackstar asked as he sat frozen in his seat. Soul, who had reboarded the bus in order to get his wild friend, paused.

"Yeah," Soul replied leaning on the seat infront of the quiet teen.

"Would you call me a god?" he asked his friend. Soul paused in confusion as he thought his answer over. Finally, a smile flashed on the usual emotionless face.

"Yeah, you may not be a god that I would worship, but you defiantly have made yourself a god by your actions when it comes to Maka." The albino laughed both remembering Maka's uneasy state when her mother had died. Blackstar smiled thanking his friend before bursting off the bus to join Tsubaki.

Tsubaki smiled as she sipped her tea and listened to her boyfriend announce his findings.

"And furthermore Tsubaki, as your boyfriend I will do more to make your life easier as my goddess you deserve it." The god replied before kissing her cheek.


	13. Chapter 14

DESCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER; THANKS AGAIN FOR PARTICIPATING IN THE POLL. Maka closed her book in delight as they crossed the West Virginia border. Only with slight distaste did she nudge the drooling albino into the other seat and off her lap sending her gaze over to Kid who was holding a sleeping Elizabeth Thompson. "Hey Kid, is it alright if we trade books, I finished mine." Maka smiled hoping to gain her new goal of a book she hadn't read. "Wasn't that book in Portuguese?" Kid asked in amazement. "Well it was originally in French till Soul suggested I go through it and rewrite it in a different language. But I finished all the languages I know." Maka explained. Kid stared in shock before wordlessly handing over his thick book on the history of the Roman Empire. "Can you rewrite it in Roman for me?" he asked timidly as Soul began to stir from slumber. "Sure," she grinned taking a pencil from behind her right ear. It took another twenty minutes before Soul managed to attempt a conversation with the immersed girl. "So Maka wanna have sex?" he asked with a coy smile. In a rush of seconds, Maka's led pencil tip was an inch from his left eye and his girlfriend was straight as a board arm out to him. "I'm busy ya horn dog." Maka snarled before continuing her work. Soul sat in dejection before turning to Kid. "I hate you, it's not enough I get cock blocked by Blackstar the godly dumbass, but now you have to interfere." The albino hissed. Kid smiled before continuing to play with Liz's hair as she slept. "Ah, Soul and Maka are back to being normal teens without the need for sex." Hank smiled as Medusa hissed beside him. "Good for you, I worry for Crona's sanity though." The snake featured woman announced before continuing to read her magazine. "Why she's hanging with Patty." Hank said with a laugh. "That's why." Medusa groaned dragging a hand against her face. Hank smiled before returning to watching his grandson through the rearview mirror of the bus. "Maka, Maka, Maka," Soul repeated as he poked at the busy teen. Finally, a pencil lodged itself in his hand courtesy of an angry Maka. "Ow, Maka-chan that hurt!" he whined clutching his injured hand to his chest. "Then stop bugging me, I'm busy." She seethed before turning the page. She was already halfway through the thick seventy thousand page book. With a sour look he sunk farther into his chair and took out his PS3. It took another state before Blackstar exited from his four hour bathroom break, causing the whole bus to make a face similar to the looks in the hyper wannabe gods Excalibur comic. "Finished," Maka smiled in triumph closing Kid's book now translated into Roman. "Finally," Soul hissed as he killed another zombie. "Here you are Kid, thanks again for letting me barrow it." She replied as Kid thanked her for the translations. "So now that you've read every book on this bus, can we hang now?" the albino asked turning off his game. "No, I think I'll take a nap." She replied with a smile. Soul shot her a fake glare before kissing her lips. "Don't drool," he whispered as he pushed back a stray hair that had escaped from her pigtail. "Me drool, never." She teased taking his hands in hers. "Maka, you are the strawberry smelling angel in a desert filled with demonic demons." Soul began. "You're not getting laid." Maka smirked before placing her head on his shoulder. Soul returned her smile before placing his head on hers. "I love you more than anything in this world," Soul whispered before planting kisses all over the blondes face. Maka laughed agreeing with him between frantic breaths. Their friends watched in happiness as the young couple continued to flirt and play. The only people not smiling were Patty and Crona as they tried to avoid the bathroom while yelling something about Charlie killing the bus occupants.  
> <div> 


	14. weeee

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER

Crona shivered as she watched her friend dance in her seat and sing about her pet imaginary giraffe Charlie.

"Um, Patty, I'm not sure I can deal with this," she shivered as Blackstar entered the bathroom they sat beside for the third time that day.

"It's okay Crona, Charlie likes you." The young Thompson smiled. That news did not make her happy.

"Yay Charlie, that's a great idea!" Patty yelled in happiness. That did not sound good at all.

"What did he say?" Crona asked worriedly as their friends did their own things.

"Charlie thinks we should dominate this bus!" the young Thompson ordered. Okay when Patty got an idea people should run. Crona smiled in encouragement before attempting to crawl over the seat and hide.

"OKAY EVERYONE HANDS UP AND UNDERWARE OUT!" Patty screamed as all occupants turned to the overzealous girl.

"Patty Charlie isn't real." Liz stated looking over the bus seat to her little sister as Kid cowered beside her. Like previously said, no one disagreed with Patty.

"Can I give up the extra pair I have, I'm sorta using the one I'm wearing now." Soul said holding out his skull boxers.

Weren't you wearing those last night?" Blackstar asked as he returned from the bathroom.

"Uh, yeah but I changed them this morning." Soul replied, really he had changed them an hour after getting on the bus thanks to Maka.

"Charlie want's your underpants now bitches!" Patty growled as the bus rushed to give up their underpants. Crona whimpered as she was covered in the various underwear.

"Patty, can you and Charlie help me out please, I can't deal with this." She whimpered. The blonde smiled as she helped her friend out of the clothes.

"So, um why did we need all of these?" Crona asked eyeing their grabs.

"I don't know ask Charlie." Patty grinned widely causing Crona to sweat drop. A vain seemed to pop in Maka's forehead as Crona gave her a pleading look.

"If you can't handle it, don't play." Her sister growled eyeing her pink panties she was forced to hand over.

"_Do as I say child, do not fail me," ordered the dark voice of the giraffe._

"Yes sir," Crona shivered as she began ripping apart the material of the underpants with Patty.

"_Yes, keep this up my children; your next order is domination of this bus." Charlie smiled. _

"Patty, Charlie scares me. I don't think I can deal with this." The pink haired girl whimpered to her friend as she reached for more clothes to rip. Once they were finished Patty went around the bus getting shirts this time. Within an hour, the bus was nearly naked. It was time for the adults to take order.

"Crona, sweetie, one more thing about Charlie the elephant or monkey and I will make my pet snake eat you." Medusa smiled.

"Yes mother," Crona whimpered.

" I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL'S BITCHES!" a now naked Patty yelled as she jumped around.

"Men are such perv's." Maka hissed as the male population of the bus fell unconscious with nosebleeds.


	15. Chapter 15

Finally, they had made it to the big apple. Maka's eyes bulged at the sights before her. Sure, she traveled before, but never to such a big place as this.

"Wow, pretty isn't it." Soul whispered as he leaned over her to see out the window. Tall skyscrapers and colorful taxies passed beside them as they admired the traffic jam their bus was in.

"Yeah, it's all so cool." The pigtailed girl smiled.

"All right, time to show my godliness to the giant apple, Maka where is it?" Blackstar asked looking to his oldest friend for answers.

"You're in it Blackstar, the big apple is a nickname given to this city." She said beginning her educational rant. Both Liz and Patty covered her mouth and smiled.

"No Maka, we did not come here to listen to education. We are here to shop and see if anyone remembers the Thompson sisters." Liz said with pride.

"Bang, Bang," Patty yelled causing the remaining friends to flinch back. Kid was about to speak when Mr. Sid's voice rang out over Hanks walkie-talkie.

"Alright students, welcome to New York, when we get to the hotel I expect the best behavior out of you, Blackstar behave or I'll make you hang with Nygus and I for the remainder of the trip." He began as the whole bus fell silent except from the small snickers of Blackstar's friends.

"We will depart into the hotel lobby by bus number, so no body leave the bus until your chaperones tell you, once again Blackstar listen to your chaperones." Sid finished. Kid laughed as Blackstar fumed silently beside him.

"Looks like god fell." Kid smirked as Blackstar hit his raven-haired friend.

"Shut up Kid," the teen snarled as Tsubaki sighed in frustration. She had a week of this to keep in check.

"Soul, I can't wait to explore all of this." Maka beamed as she pointed out places to an equally awed Crona. Soul smiled taking a sip of his drink. Maka could dream all she wanted but he was not, being dragged to a library.

"Um, Soul can I ask you something." Crona asked as her sister oohed and awed.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked. Crona nervously fisted her skirt bottom and bit her lip. The albino waited patiently, used to her fidgeting by now.

"Y-you have a brother, right." Crona finally managed, keeping her eyes glued to the back of the bus seat and away from him.

"Yeah, he's a year older than me and goes to school in London." Soul responded calmly, even though he was anything but calm. His parents had told him that the elder Evans son would be learning abroad here next year Maka, had not been told yet. Soul was sure once she found out bad things would happen. Wes had met her only once and in that time he had made sure to make her life a living hell.

"She dreams about him." The young Albarn whispered. This caused Soul to quirk his head. Maka dreamed of his brother, but why? It was silence again until it was time for their bus to enter the lobby. Inside tables and students, where filed around as they waited for the keys to their rooms. Soul couldn't keep the thought of Maka dreaming about his brother out of his head. Maybe if Crona had never said anything it would be better.

"Soul, are you okay?" Kid asked as he handed him their room key. Soul looked up in surprise, he had been too busy with his own thoughts that he had moved without thinking.

"Did the girls get their room?" he asked as Kid pushed Blackstar away from the bathroom.

"Yeah there in the room a few doors down on the other side." The teen replied.

"YOUR GOD IS OUT OF TOILET PAPER!" Blackstar's voice echoed throughout the hall as heads appeared from the many hotel doors. Both Soul and Kid shook their heads before looking for more paper for their friend.

"Maka, can you lend me a hand with my suitcase?" Liz asked as her sister and Crona claimed the bed closest to the door.

"Huh, sure thing" Maka responded taking her eyes from the New York skyline, she had been admiring.

"You've been spacey for a while now Maka, what's up?" the elder Thompson asked as Tsubaki hung up her last outfit.

"Nothing, I guess I'm just tired." Maka smiled as she and Liz finished unpacking.

"Let's go sightseeing!" Patty cheered; Crona was quick to agree as both girls stood ready to explore the hotel. The other three girls smiled before joining the two to explore.

Hank sighed as he relaxed in the armchair by the window. If what Sid had explained to them was true, then this was his last time to relax. But, just as he managed to turn on the TV, someone knocked on his door. With a heavy sigh, the old man opened the door before rapidly shutting it again.

"Oh come on Hank, I flew all the way here to help you. At least let Stien in." Spirit yelled as he banged on the door repeatedly. Hank returned to the door and opened it allowing the two men inside.

"Keep your voices down, Maka and the others will be roaming soon." Hank told them as he returned to his recliner.

"My darling Maka is she still with that octopus head?" the red head snarled.

"That octopus head is my grandson. And yes they are back together." The elder man told him. Stien, who had been watching the news, looked up at the two arguing men when he heard the distinct voices of the girl and boy in question.

"Soul, are you sure we should be doing this?" Maka asked as Stien tapped the two men to get their attention. All three men listened as the couple continued to talk.

"Yeah, it's totally cool, we take the elevator up to the top floor where we can see everything and then…" he mused kissing her cheek and taking her hand more tightly.

"Let's follow." Spirit whispered as the other two men shot him a blank look. Before either could protest though, the red head left to secretly follow his daughter. As the group followed, various people began to look on with confusion. It wasn't until Medusa showed up beside Stien that their cover was nearly blown.

"What are you idiots up to?" she asked eyeing Spirit the most as she said this.

"Shh, we are following Maka and that octopus headed brat." The vice principle said, as he looked around the corner at the two who were currently talking with Kim and Jackie.

"Right, and what happens if she catches you?" Medusa asked as she joined the now walking men.

"I'll cross that bridge when it happens." He announced. All remaining members of the stalk sweat dropped. Once the teens were behind closed elevator doors Spirit made his move.

"Stien, break the elevator." He ordered the scientist.

"You do realize they'll-"but he couldn't finish due to Spirit hurrying him up.

Both Soul and Maka fell to the floor as the elevator jolted to a stop and the room went dark sending the pigtailed blonde to the albino's arms in fear.

"Now what," Hank asked as both he and Medusa watched as Stien explained to Spirit how this would fail.

"No, we will break those two up." He snarled in determination as the three helpless helpers only nodded.

"Soul, I'm scared," Maka whimpered as she cowered into his shirt. Soul tried to soothe her by rubbing her back and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Soul was claustrophobic, but keeping Maka calm was his top priority.

"Don't worry, someone will notice and send someone to get us." He told her trying to keep his breathing as even as possible.

"I know, you're always right Soul." She whispered as silent tears covered her cheeks. It took a good three hours before help arrived and Spirit to sulk at how much his plan had failed. The next plan of action came when the group was touring the city. Soul and Maka's group were in Times Square when Spirit paid some prostitute to pursue the albino teen. This plan failed worse than the one before due to her mistaking Hank for Soul.

"You fail again." Stien smirked as he lit his cigarette. This earned a sneer from the rigid father as both men continued to watch as Hank and Medusa tried to get rid of the woman.

"Oh Soul, this is so beautiful!" Maka cried as she leaned in closer to the emerald necklace tucked inside the velvet case of the jewelry store.

"Oh Maka, this is so expensive!" he said mimicking her yell. She glared playfully at him as he retrieved his debit card.

"Never say I don't love you and give you things." He told her as he handed her the now paid for necklace.

"Thank you Soul." She said kissing his lips. Spirit ripped at his hair as Stien laughed gently beside him. Neither man, kept his voice down as the teens exited the store and returned to Hank and Medusa's side. Crona and Patty were currently starring wide-eyed at the various types of Starbucks coffee, while Liz and Kid were eyeing clothes. Tsubaki was having a hard time keeping Blackstar in line as a strange pimp claiming to be the burger king pimp argued with him. All in all the group was behaving and acting like the adults they were trying to be.

"Ok tomorrow is a new day and a new chance to get the two apart." Sprit said later that night as Hank, Stien, and Medusa sat before the crazed parent.

"And how did we get roped into this?" the three asked in unison as Spirit danced around clinging to his Maka doll.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

_**AngelofFluffiness' Note: After this, all of you will probably hate Wes like I currently do after betaing this. Anyhow, grab tissues too since you may also cry and then cheer for the fact that Soul is probably going to kick Wes' hind end! Yay! (raelynn, you don't have to keep this, but if you want to, you can. Just take out this parenthesized part) (but that parts a funny; anyway readers also Angel may have to help me with write this story for a little bit cause I have a surgery tomorrow august 4, and wont be able to type due to the surgery being on my wrist, plz be patient with us thank you.**_

Maka moaned as her fingers slid down the glass window. She didn't care that her body was pressed against the window, they were to high up for anyone to notice and Soul was ramming into her so hard she could barely think if they could. Soul was a different story though, yeah his hormones were shot, and due to Spirits excessive attempts to get them apart, he needed this release. It was a day before the parade and they had already been in New York for a week. It had actually taken them two days to realize Spirit had followed them and learned how easily Hank had given up.

"Soul, are you okay?" Maka asked an hour later as they lay in each other's arms.

They were hidden in the executive suites on the top floor.

"Yeah, just worried what else your dad has in store for us," He lied.

In truth, he was more worried about Wes' visit and how it would affect Maka. He still had no clue why she dreamed of him. Wes had only visited the year before they came to high school. Maka was fourteen and Wes was fifteen, Soul had been forced to return to Britain for the summer to stay with his parents leaving his brother to stay in the states with the aging grandfather. But something must have happened between them because she practically cried when he returned. He had to ask her, maybe she could tell him because this was killing him.

"Maka, my parents told me that Wes was going to study abroad here at Shibusen Academy next year," He whispered as he held her tighter.

She tensed at the news and began to shake as memories flooded her head.

"Maka, baby are you okay?" Soul asked worried as tears fell from his girlfriend's eyes.

"Don't leave again," she begged.

Soul was at a loss for words at this. She clung to his clothes as he tried to calm her down. He needed answers and he needed them now; what had his brother done to her to make this reaction happen?

"Angel, can you tell me what happened? I won't be mad, I promise. I care about you and I want to stop whatever has you so petrified," He whispered, trying to calm her down from her panic attack.

It took a few minutes before she settled down enough to begin talking.

"It was a few days after you left that he arrived. He looked so cute, it was fun to flirt with him…" she began….

_Maka smiled as Wes Evans finished his latest composition on the violin. Soul never played willingly for her. _

_"So what do you think madam?" he asked with a small grin and a bow. _

_"It was beautiful, what's it called?" she asked curiously, as he began to put away the instrument. _

_He paused for a moment before turning fully to her and taking her hand._

_"Lullaby of a pretty girl," He told her kissing her hand and making her blush a bright crimson. _

_She had begun dating the elder Evans boy as the summer continued; it wasn't until they were hanging with Black Sstar and the others that the first incident happened. _

_"Hey first one to get all the balls in wins, okay?" Black Star laughed handing them all pool sticks and surrounding the pool table. Kid had dropped out once he hit the eight ball in the left pocket quickly by Liz who had broken a nail and Patty had long since disappeared with Crona. Maka and Tsubaki dropped out once the balls became too spaced out for them to hit. This left only Wes and Black Star in the running to win. The others had left to find other means of fun so Tsubaki and Maka waited loyally as their boyfriends played for the win. It was Black Star who took the win as Tsubaki walked over to congratulate him._

_"Black Star won," Maka mused letting out a small giggle at Wes's face. _

_Anger flicked through his eyes before he grabbed the blond's arm and dragged her from the arcade before anyone could notice. Maka was scared as they walked to the park. His grip on her arm had turned painful as she began to beg for him to let go._

_"Let's get some things straight here bitch. One, you are my girlfriend because I find it unsatisfactory for a man of my talents to be alone and two, you are to do everything I say without backtalk. A woman should know her place, and yes, that even means giving me your body when I ask of it. Also, I don't care what you think or what your friends say, you are mine until I leave. Do you hear me?" he said as he shook her harshly. _

_Tears flowed freely as he slapped her face._

_"I asked you a question!" he yelled, slapping her face again._

_"Y-yes sir, I understand." She whimpered, wishing Soul was there to hold her._

_"Good now I want you on your knees and you're going to give me a blow job. Got it bitch?" He ordered as Maka nodded, doing as he said in order to not be hit again. _

_When Maka returned home that night bruised, scared, and in pain form Wes' sexual treatment she reached for her phone to make the long distant call she was only to use if in an emergency. It took five rings before a squeaky voice met her ears._

_"Maka, are you okay?" Soul asked before Maka began crying into the receiver. _

_He cursed his puberty right now as his voice jumped while trying to comfort the girl on the other line._

_"I miss you Soul, when are you coming home?" she asked after calming down._

_"Soon pigtails, how's Wes treating you?" Soul asked, hoping to finally get a solid answer instead of one sent by an emotionally wreaked fourteen year old girl. _

_Last, he heard they were dating. _

_"He's good," she lied, no need to worry him about something that will go away soon._

_"That's good to hear, I'd hate to see you hurt. You're already clumsy as hell," He teased, unknowing how Maka was flinching as she crawled in bed._

_"I'll be home soon, okay?" _

_With that the two said their goodbyes and hung up._

"He continued to rape and abuse me till the day he left, I couldn't tell you or anybody Soul, I was so afraid," Maka finished.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey everyone! AngelofFluffiness here and I'm helping raelynn out with Love and Band for awhile! Wish her well on August 4**__**th**__** and throughout the week, kay people? I do not own this story and neither me nor raelynn own Soul Eater! Enjoy and review!**_

**Love and Band**

**Chapter 17: Soul's Fury**

Soul stared at his love for a long moment as she resumed crying on him. Wes, his brother, _raped_ and _beat_ Maka? He _dared_ lay a hand on her or _dared_ stick his nether parts _in_ her? That information proceeded to piss Soul off.

"That bastard!" bellowed Soul, "That worthless stupid son of bitch!"

"Oh shit," murmured Maka through her tears.

"I'm going to kill him! That fucking asshole!"

"Soul...Soul calm down...come on..."

"What the hell? Why should I? I'm going to castrate him and feed him his balls!"

"Um...Soul come on...no need for you to go to jail..."

Soul's red eyes flickered, hardened with emotion as he looked at Maka's green tear filled eyes. He leaned over towards her until his eyes were leveled with his.

"Maka, my piece of shit brother hurt you. That son of a bitch isn't laying another hand on you so long as I'm here. And if he does, I will kick his freaking ass. You should have told me Angel, but I'm not mad at you."

He gently pressed his lips to hers, asking for nothing more from her at the moment. Maka knew that too, much different than how Wes had dealt with her. Wes was forceful, Soul was open. Wes didn't give a damn and Soul actually did give a damn. Wes controlled, Soul trusted. Maka couldn't believe just how different the brothers were. And another thing; Wes had an ego and Soul had respect. Most of all, Wes was deceiving and Soul was a hidden sweetheart.

"Angel? You okay?"

"Hum? Oh yeah, I'm okay Soul."

He held her close and kissed her softly again.

"Hush little Maka, don't say a word. Soul is gonna kick Wes' ass. If that Wes doesn't die, Soul's gonna castrate him."

Maka started giggling and Soul smiled as he went on.

"If Wes won't eat his balls, Soul will put a foot up his ass. And if that foot don't fit, Soul's gonna throw Wes out the window. And if sweet Maka doesn't laugh, Soul's gonna proceed to torture Wes."

Maka was finally into a fit of heaving and enjoyable laughter. Something Soul was glad to be hearing out of her sweet velvet lips.

"If that Wes still doesn't shut up, Soul will break his neck. And if that neck don't break, Soul will hit Wes' head on the wall until he coughs up teeth. If he don't cough up teeth, sweet Maka will still be Soul's true love. So hush little Maka, don't say a word. Soul still loves you a whole lot more than you even know."

He wiped Maka's eyes with the pads of his fingers as she smiled at him finally. She pressed her lips to his this time, so overwhelmed by emotion. Soul hugged her close as she melted into him before the kiss broke for an oxygen break.

"We're going to have to get to our rooms soon sweet angel of mine," Soul sighed.

"I know," murmured Maka, "-thanks for the song Soul. You're so sweet."

She began pulling on her clothes and straightening herself as Soul did the same. As they exited the room, Soul kissed her again.

"Love you Angel."

"Love you my Soul."

They headed down to where their rooms were, where the lovers had to split for the night. Neither could really sleep well though. Soul was filled with the overwhelming anger of what Wes had done and Maka was plagued with her terrible memories. However, somewhere between the pain and the anger, somewhere between the lines of reality and the lines created by the sandman; Soul and Maka both finally found themselves in the arms of sleep that night. Unfortunately, Maka didn't stay in the arms of sleep very long before a nightmare ripped her away.

All of a sudden, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were torn from sleep by Maka's terror filled scream.

"Maka!" cried Tsubaki, startled.

"Shut up, you'll wake up the whole hotel!" yelled Patty.

"No she won't. The walls are mostly soundproof. I think she'd only be heard by people in the hallway," mused Tsubaki.

"What the hell Maka?" asked Liz.

Her screams continued as her roomies either begged or yelled for her to snap out of it. Patty tossed a pillow across Maka's face only for the poor blond to fight it off as if it were an attacker.

"For the love of Lord Death, someone get Soul!" screamed Liz, holding her ears and inwardly begging for her eardrums to be left intact.

"Ahhh!" wailed Maka.

"Holy bloody hell," grumbled a very grumpy Patty.

Tsubaki darted down the hall and knocked rapidly on the door of the boys room. Being that he had been the last to fall asleep and the one resting horribly, Soul opened the door for Tsubaki, only to be also be greeted with Maka's howls, which were only really audible in the hallway unless you were in her room with her.

"What the-? What's wrong with Maka?" Soul cried, pulling out of the doorway and yanking it shut.

Suddenly, it dawned on him as Tsubaki shrugged. His red eyes widened with realization before narrowing with anger and concern.

"Shit! That son of a bitch, I will kill him," muttered Soul, rushing behind Tsubaki to the girls' room.

Tsubaki didn't even bother to ask what the hell Soul was even talking about. She was too worried about her friend for that. She unlocked the door with the cardkey and Soul rushed inside, where Maka was on the floor still screaming and crying. She had fallen off of the bed in her mental struggle to stay alive. Having given up, Liz and Patty were piled in another bed with pillows over their ears. Tsubaki lay down and threw a pillow over her ears too as Soul knelt by Maka.

"Maka, Maka, come here. Shh, baby it's okay."

Her cries continued and Soul had to finally catch her struggling body to pull into his arms. She wriggled and cried, fearing the one trying to aid her as she fought the mental offender.

"Maka, come on...shh shh," Soul petted her hair soothingly while managing to halt her movements and ease her.

She started shaking instead and let out another scream. Soul kissed her forehead and kept running his fingers through her hair.

"Angel, Angel, come on Maka. Wake up, it's okay. I'm here Maka, I'm here. Your cool Soul is here now."

Finally, she finally calmed. Her cries stopped and her breathing started slowing into normality. The biggest tip off to Soul that she was okay now though was when her body finally eased, letting her melt back into his arms to relax again.

"S...Soul..." she murmured, still dazed and glazed over by sleep as she was placed back in sleep's arms.

The other girls sat up, relieved, and awed at the sight on the floor below them. Soul finally stood up and eased Maka's sleeping form back into her bed before slipping out the door and going to the boys' room, which he had managed to prop open in his rush using one of his slippers. He slid back in, grabbed his slipper, and slid back into bed.

Unfortunately, the next day didn't start well. The group was gathering in the lobby with Soul and Maka side by side talking as they waited.

"You better this morning?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Maka sighed.

"Good," he stated, hugging her to him..

His back was to the door as Maka rested against him. Sadly, her mood shattered as a certain person entered the hotel. He stood looking exactly like Soul and at the sight, Maka stiffened.

"Suddenly Soul...I'm not doing so well now."

"Huh? Why?"

Maka backed up and pointed, her face contorted in severe dismay and fear. Soul turned and his expression turned from major confusion to immeasurable anger.

"Wes," Soul growled as he carefully pulled Maka back into his arms protectively.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, ALSO THIS FIRST PART IS MY LAST FOR A WHILE.

AngelofFluffiness: My part goes from when the elevator has a floor call. I hope you all enjoy! Oh and I also do not own Soul Eater, nor do I own this story

**Love and Band**

**Chapter 18:Sprouting Issues**

Maka was frozen in fear as they marched the Harold square performance rehearsal at three A.M. that morning. Soul was a bundle of nerves as they finally finished the harsh performance and returned to the bus to eat breakfast. Maka clung to his body as he tried to calm her.

"You're okay Maka; I won't let him hurt you," Soul whispered as the bus jolted to a stop outside the Hard Rock Café.

"I know Soul," she replied.

It took another five hours before the band was positioned, and ready to march the one-mile parade route through Macy's. After the three hour march and multiple stop and go's, the group was allowed back on the bus to relax and sleep. Maka remained close to her boyfriend until they arrived at the hotel.

"Maka, stay in your room. If you have to leave, call me or one of our friends," He instructed her. She nodded as she watched her boyfriend leave the room. She was alone. The thought scared her as time dragged on, soon two hours had passed and no one had come to her room. She promised Soul she would remain here, but she had to get out of here. She stalked the halls with no destination in mind, she just needed to get out. She walked into an elevator pressing the very top button hoping to go to the executive suites.

"It's been a while Maka," Wes smirked as he pushed her to the mirror reflecting her terror. She could only shiver in fright as he forced himself on her.

"Soul will stop you," she hissed, spitting in his face.

Wes cleaned his face before slapping her.

"He will never come," he snarled before beating her until she slid to the floor fighting consciousness and the elevator beeped signaling a floor call.

"Get off of my girlfriend Wes, you son of bitch!" Soul bellowed as he charged out of the elevator before it even finished opening.

_'Soul? Oh thank Lord Death!'_

It was Maka's last conscious thought as Wes jumped up and she slipped away into unconsciousness. Soul glared at his older brother and walked toward him, like the Omega invading the Alpha's space. Only Soul didn't give a damn at this rate.

"Maka told me everything...every damned thing. How dare you Wes? You son of bitching worthless asshole. I hope you burn in hell," Soul growled.

Wes smirked and, as the elevator rang again, Wes made a dashing run away in the other direction. Soul couldn't care less about Wes as he rushed to Maka's side and lifted her. Bruised and bloody, Soul scowled as he lifted her. The elevator opened before Wes is out of sight and Spirit stepped out. He glared down at Soul, but before Maka's father got a word in edgewise, Soul yelled and pointed at Wes' retreating figure.

"That bastard beat and tried to rape Maka. Don't you blame me, I just saved your daughter or as I like to call her, my _girlfriend's_life!" Soul yelled.

Spirit began to run, but Soul stood and stopped him. No way in hell was he giving Spirit the pleasure that he wanted for himself.

"No Mr. Albarn, he's mine. I will destroy him, believe me. He's going to Death City too, I know exactly who he is, and I will pretty much kill him for hurting Maka. For now, I'm taking Maka to her room and, whether you, Hank, or anyone do or don't dislike it, I'm staying until she's okay with me leaving. That's the boyfriend I am, not the one you think I am. I'm the cool boyfriend, not the father's nightmare. Unless you make me into the father's nightmare."

Spirit was in shock as Soul charged past him, carrying his daughter into the elevator. As much as he hated it, Spirit felt something rise in him and tears in his eyes. He brushed it off and quickly fought off the changing mindset, pulling back into Soul being the enemy. But he didn't quite get the mentality all the way out of him and it would eventually save Soul and Maka.

Soul didn't stop running, not even once. The second he was out of the elevator, there could have been Blair, naked, in front of him and he wouldn't have even taken a second look. Maka jiggled lifelessly in his arms and Soul just clung to her, holding her tightly to his chest with his desperation for her to live. He finally made it to her room, where he knocked on the door desperately as he found it locked. Soul waited and went over what had happened in his mind before he went into that elevator to save his angel. He had gone to the room after she had been so silent for about two hours, only to find her not there. Soul had proceeded to have an uncool panic attack before rushing to find her, knowing that she had probably headed for the executive suites. Sure enough, he had been right...

Liz pulled opened the door and gasped.

"Holy freaking..."

She slid aside and let Soul into the room, after which he rushed into the hotel room's bathroom. He set Maka in the shower and dug out the first aid kit after searching for it. He ran cold water and sprayed Maka with it to clean her off and hopefully rouse her. Soul took a cloth and cleaned her as best as he could without undressing her or traveling where he would never go without her awake to consent. After being cleaned, she wasn't so bad off, but was still quite wounded. He shut off the water and went to get a towel as he listened to the other girls. All three were there, now if only they had been when Maka needed them to have been there.

"I hope Maka's okay," whimpered Tsubaki.

"I want to know what happened," muttered Liz.

"Yeah! Something bad had to happen!" yelled Patty.

"Well, Soul will have her back around," Tsubaki murmured.

"Okay, why don't we go to the indoor pool. You know, leave those two here," Liz hinted.

"Yay!" cheered Patty.

The girls collected their things and left the room, soon leaving Soul alone with Maka. He wrapped his angel in a towel and dried her off, cursing himself at having not been able to save her sooner. He carried her and the first aid kit to the toilet and set her down to where he could bandage her up. Once she was bandaged, he carried her to a bed and lay her down on it safely before sitting by her sideways form.

"Nhh...Soul?"

Soul looked down and petted her hair.

"I'm here Angel, I'm here."

"I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be. No one should have to stay in their room alone for hours unless they really want to or have something to do. I should have known better and I'm sorry."

"No Soul, no. It's fine. It's...it's...it's cool. It's cool Soul."

He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Thanks Maka. Are you okay?"

"With you around, I couldn't be anything less."

"Well then, good thing for that piece of coolness."

Maka giggled and lifted herself enough to rest against Soul. He smiled and adjusted her, laying down on the bed and letting her rest against him as she fell asleep.

Soon enough, it was time for the Thanksgiving cruise around the Statue of Liberty. The band members were boarded onto a lovely cruise ship, ready to go. All of them immediately headed for the deck where they could look out onto the large expanse of sea. Maka was okay and able enough to be perfectly mobile, but Soul stayed close by her side.

"Soul...it's so pretty," gasped Maka.

"Like my angel," Soul breathed, holding her to his side.

Black Star was at Tsubaki's side proudly.

"I am the god! The godly Black Star!"

Tsubaki smiled down at her boyfriend and lowered herself closer to his height for her to kiss him. A huge red blush covered his face as Maka and Soul laughed at him. Kid and Liz were kissing too and Patty was dancing around merrily as the ship finally set sail. The group was called below deck, where music played through speakers all around and tables were set up, some to eat at and some to get food at in the first place. Everyone dug into the food and stared over at the glass windows, which gave them some view to the ocean outside. After the huge meal and wonderful meal, everyone was free to move about. Soul, Maka, and the others went back up to the deck in order to look out on the ocean as well as the Statue of Liberty.

"This is so awesome," Maka breathed.

Soul held her close to his side, "It really is."

Maka rested her head on his shoulder and sighed lovingly before lifting her head for a kiss. Somewhere inside, she knew everything would be fine; simply because Soul was at her side.

Tsubaki and Black Star kissed again and Kid held Liz to his side. The cruise ended later in all of it's beautiful and fluffy glory.

Before the group knew it, they were back in Death City, home from New York at last. Soul swore to himself that he'd protect Maka. If that bastard laid a hand on her again, Soul would make sure he would not even get the chance to run away. He would destroy his brother if he even dared...He wouldn't hesitate, not after what he had been told and what had happened.


	19. Chapter 19

_**AngelofFluffiness: Hello everyone! Neither me nor raelynn own Soul Eater and I don't own this story. I'm only writing a few of the chapters for raelynn while her wrist is down from surgery. With that, I do hope you enjoy this chapter! If you hate Wes, I think you will. And there's also a very slight and very small Soka lemon at the end. Lol, raelynn said I didn't have to, but I'm going to.**_

**Love and Band**

**Chapter 19:Vengeance**

The grinning sun of Death City beat down upon the entire city, making Soul and friends fan themselves desperately. Today, the sun was laughing as blood poured from it's mouth. Maka was practically attached to Soul's side, hoping nothing would go bad today. Sadly, her hope wouldn't be fulfilled. Soul was talking to Black Star and Kid with both arms at his side. The other girls were off doing something and Maka was just standing there by Soul. Well, at first she was. Until she was yanked backwards and away from her boyfriend. A hand clapped over her mouth to prevent a scream of alert and Maka began quivering. Next thing she knew, Maka was tossed right into a tree, her back taking terrible proportions of the impact. Before she could even refocus herself, Wes was right at her, slapping her across the face.

"Wes, let me go!" Maka cried out weakly, slapping her former and abusive boyfriend.

He scowled at her and slapped her again.

"You dare slap me you bitch?"

He yanked her from the ground and tossed her into the tree again, causing her to yelp painfully. Air had already been shoved from her lungs and so screaming would have been pretty hard to do. Wes was at her again, tearing at her clothing. Maka gave a weakened cry and slapped him again. He ignored it this time and she tried again. This time, he slammed her head into the tree to get her to stop even trying. It worked, given that it dazed Maka. Fortunately, Wes was interrupted again.

"Wes! You really are stupid," Soul muttered, "-you know that right?"

Wes stood up, grinning quite scarily and very ego-pumped.

"She's mine Soul. I took her before you ever did."

"You really think so? You know something, rape doesn't count. At least not in my book."

"Who said it was rape?"

Soul rolled his eyes, drawing closer, "I'm pretty sure Maka not wanting it made it rape. If it weren't rape, I wouldn't be about to beat the shit out of you."

"And who says she doesn't want it Soul? Maybe you don't satisfy her in bed, did you think of that little brother?"

"Pretty sure Maka said she doesn't want it. And by the way, bet I satisfy her much more than you did while raping her. Because I've made her climax, did you? You piece of shit, I will kick your ass."

The look on Wes' face revealed that he never did bring Maka to climax and he couldn't hide that. Either way, That question was the final straw for Soul as he launched himself at Wes and slammed him into a tree to the side of Maka's tree. Wes punched him in the shoulder and Soul swung him from the tree, down to the ground. Blood was already flowing, but neither one was giving up. Wes jumped up and kicked Soul, but Soul kept his footing and punched his brother in the cut before striking an uppercut to Wes' face. Wes tossed his brother into a tree but Soul flung himself back from the tree and drop kicked his brother in the face. He grabbed his brother from the ground and tossed him right back down into the ground before kicking him in the side. Wes swiped his feet, knocking Soul down. Soul was quick to jump back up as Wes did and Wes slammed Soul with a kick to the side and a punch to the face. Soul flew back into the tree and Wes went over to kick him again. Before Wes could however, Soul slammed his foot right into the area between Wes' legs, earning a severely pained cry from his brother.

Furious, Wes delivered repeated blows to Soul as he leaned against the tree. Soul gave no yelps or cries of pain, but it was indeed felt as blood and bruises continued on. Finally, Soul kicked Wes in the center of the upper torso and threw him back. He struggled to his feet and ran at Wes, delivering blows to Wes' middle before kicking him in the side.

"This is why you should have never harmed a hair on Maka's head you bastard."

Soul grabbed Wes by the leg and swung him in a small circle before tossing him into the tree. Band practice sure pays off to make one quite strong. Soul growled in fury as he walked back over to his brother, punching him in the face and gut again rapidly. Wes kicked his brother back, but Soul stood strong and delivered an uppercut to Wes' face. By now, both were bloody and bruised, but Wes was much worse off. Soul had one black eye, but Wes had both black eyes and a broken nose too, as well as possibly broken ribs. Soul's nose was bloody, but unbroken, and his ribs were just painfully bruised. He quickly tossed himself at Wes, but Wes caught him. Unruffled, Soul rapidly raised his knee and delivered severe knee blows to Wes' abdomen. Once Wes let go, Soul slammed him and sent him flying into the tree. Wes was nearly knocked out as he came staggering back at Soul and punched him in the shoulder. Soul dropped kicked him and then swung around, kicking him harshly right into the abdomen again before he fell back into the tree. It was against the tree this time that Wes passed out. Soul dragged himself back to Maka and dropped by her side, perfectly conscious. It was at this moment that Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty arrived with a teacher, all of which gasped at the sight before them, except for Black Star.

"Yeah! I, the godly Black Star, declare that my good friend Soul has kicked someone's ass!"

"What happened?" asked the teacher and the other four.

Soul pointed at Wes as he petted Maka's hair.

"That stupid brother of mine attacked and tried to rape Maka. I came to save her and ended up getting into a fight with him. As you see, I won that battle."

Paramedics, police, and Spirit arrived seconds later, called by Kid from Soul's cell phone. Before Soul had gone off, he had handed Kid his phone and told him three things to do; get a teacher, call 9-1-1, and call Spirit. Wes was loaded on the stretcher while Soul was checked on site and Maka was taken to the nurse's office. Police followed Wes' ambulance after collecting statements from Soul and his friends. Spirit approached Soul after his paramedic left him.

"Thanks for fighting for my baby girl. That doesn't mean I fully trust you though, so you better watch it Soul Evans, you hear me?" yelled Spirit.

Soul smirked as he stood up and raised his voice.

"Loud and clear Spirit!" Soul called, topping Spirit's voice level.

He then walked off, ready to go see if Maka was okay. Spirit watched him go, not fuming at all surprisingly. Soul waved at his friends and called out to let them know where he was going before heading inside. He went straight to the nurse's office and walked right in. Maka sat up on the side of the bed, bandaged up but still very much visible. She was trying to focus her vision, which was still dazed by the blows she had taken, so she didn't see Soul come in. He was bandaged too, only a bit more than Maka and much less than Wes would be. After all, Wes had two broken ribs and a broken arm along with that broken nose and those black eyes. He was also covered in bruises, cuts, and scrapes from the punches and those tree hits, like Soul only Wes had many more wounds that Soul did.

Soul sat down in front of her and only then did she see him.

"Soul!" she cried, jumping onto him.

He caught her when her vision caused her aim to be off.

"Sorry," she sighed, "-my vision is a bit off. Nurse Nygus says it'll clear up and I should be fine."

"You know what? If I wouldn't have gone to jail for it or anything, I would have killed him."

"Scary thing is that I believe you."

"You should Angel, you should."

She lifted her blond head and pressed her lips to his deeply, her vision bringing itself back ever slowly. Soul lay down on his side, allowing Maka to do the same. He held her tightly, pressing her to his chest. She rested her head against his chest and sighed, her body shuddering.

"Soul, I don't want much, but will you...please...? Just get my heat down for me..."

"Where'd you even get it?" he murmured thinking of the hellish and definitely not arousing day they've had so far.

Maka blushed, "From that kiss I just gave you..."

Oh right, that...wait, that works?

"I'm tired too, so I'll just let my fingers get it for you."

He reached down and found his way into her panties, where he pressed his finger to that knot at the top. Maka moaned and Soul kissed her to help silence her. As long as she didn't make too much noise, the activities were pretty invisible due to the long gown Maka had been put in while in here. She really was slightly wet; Soul didn't even know she got wet off of kisses like that. He rubbed his fingers along the area rapidly before pushing two into her and making her yelp. She bit her lip and pressed her face into Soul's chest. He moved his fingers faster and Maka cried out, only she cried into Soul's mouth. He hummed into hers, the reverberations making Maka mirror the action as he added a third finger. She broke the kiss as she yelped from that action and drove her face into his chest to muffle herself again. His chest worked well for muffling as he drove Maka to her pinnacle.

She panted heavily into his chest as she lay with him, Soul cleaning off his own hand.

"Thank you Soul. For everything."

"Angel, you know I'd do anything you want me too. Kicking Wes' ass was an added pleasure to being yours, as if being yours wasn't already an honor and paradise itself."

"Love you Soul."

"Love you Maka, my angel."

Laying at her side, he holds her to him, letting her rest against his chest. As she stared into his face before falling asleep, Maka found her vision came in perfectly, allowing her to see her dearest and loving Soul clearly before she succumbed to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: A BIG HAND TO ANGEL FOR HELPING ME OUT, I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER,

Soon Christmas break came and ended sending the students into second semester and band into concert season, Maka's least favorite band activity.

"You really should try to learn the notes numbers." Soul said one evening as they hid in the clearing studying their concert music.

"I do know my notes, sixteenth note, eighth note, quarter note…" she began.

"And if I handed you sheet music would you be able to pick those notes out to me?" Soul asked fighting a smile. He had not been able to tease her much due to Wes always being around.

"Yes," she lied, and Soul called her on it.

"An angel doesn't lie Maka; have you been deceiving us and are really a demon in disguise?" he asked before roughly claiming her lips. Maka pulled back for air.

"I'm only a demon in bed," she smirked grabbing between the albino's legs and making him groan. Soul swallowed his own smirk before making her lie down.

"I'm about to show you how a real demon treats false angels Maka." With that, the two teens began a new night full of love.

Anger consumed the eldest Evans child as he clenched Maka's latest school picture in his right fist. She would be his if it took him her life, Maka Albarn would plead beneath him begging for him. Rain began gently falling outside meaning Soul would be home soon and dear little Maka would be home alone with a hard sleeping father. A twisted smile formed on his lips as Soul's black car parked in the Albarn's driveway. His prey would beg tonight as he brought her to a forced climax, he Wes Evans, would prove to his brother he was who she truly loved first.

"Night angel, try to sleep. Tomorrow starts another day." Soul whispered kissing her lips. Maka nodded; so far, Wes shared almost all her classes except P.E, which he shared with his brother. Soul waited till her bedroom light clicked and she waved him goodbye from her window, before returning home and to bed.

Wes waited until midnight to make his move. After he was sure everyone was asleep, he climbed from his window and escaped into Maka's second floor room.

He grasped Maka's sleeping form as she wakes with widened eyes. Maka uses her free hand to grab a book and hit her attacker. He lets go as Maka releases a scream. Wes tries to shut her up as footsteps run toward her room. Just as the elder, Evans raises a hand to silence his prey Hiro and Ragnorok rush in.

"Stop right there." Hiro snarls.

"We may hate eachother but we're still family, I won't let you hurt her." Ragnorok said. Wes laughed as he licked Maka's cheek. An ear-piercing scream rang throughout the house as Wes used his free hand to roam up Maka's cloths.

"Why bother, she's given herself to me plenty of times already." He mused as the two brothers snarled at him. Why had Spirit gone off with Stien tonight of all times to drink?

"It's sad to know that her only hope of being saved is the two dorks who can't even pass a simple remedial class without the help of nerds." Wes continued as the two half-brothers smiled brightly.

"Oh really," began Ragnorok.

"I believe we may be the coolest guys in school, right Crona, Soul?" Hiro finished as the two mentioned stepped into the room. Maka smiled brightly as her boyfriend approached them.

"Let her go Wesley." He seethed as his older brother stepped back.

"She is mine," he growled holding her protectively by his side. Maka's eyes widened before a smirk crossed her lips. Making sure Soul was close by, she stepped on her attacker's foot causing him to release her as she ran to her true loves opened arms.

"Hey shark breath don't just stand there, get her out of here!" Hiro yelled.

"And take wimpy with ya!" Ragnorok added before the two brothers readied to fight Wes Evans.

"Right, good luck you two." with that he takes the two and run for the safety of his home, careful to not wake anyone.

"Soul, I'm sorry," Maka cried as the small group huddled in his bed. Crona kept eyeing her phone ready to act if the brothers called.

"No, I'm sorry, I should have been watching my brother more closely." He whispered petting her hair in comfort. Bruises were already forming on her milky skin from her harsh handling.

"I just got a text from Rag, it's all clear at home." Crona said as she got up from the bed.

"Sad to say I owe them." Soul laughed holding Maka more closely.

"She can stay with you, it may be safer; Hiro's bringing her things." Crona explained opening Soul's window so the blonde boy could climb in.

"What about Wes?" he asked hopeing the quivering girl wouldn't have to worry tonight.

"Trust me, Rag and I took care of him. He won't be so pretty for a while." Hiro laughed before he and Crona left.

The next day everyone found out what Hiro and Ragnorok had done, the reason why was unknown to everyone but the for Albarn and Evans children. The older albino was covered in bruises and two black eyes. Maka flinched slightly as she huddled closer to Tsubaki.

"So, you got the Albarn brothers special too." Ox asked Wes as they studied a new computer program.

"Yes, it seems to be their favorite." Wes snarled as he ignored the computer lesson.

"Actually, I think it's the only attack they know." Ox mused.

"I'm going to the bathroom." With that, Wes Evans left the room. Angered shadowed his face as he roamed the empty hall ways.

"It's rather a disgusting sight isn't it." A female voice snarled from beside him covered in shadows.

"Who are you?" he asked eyeing the girl. She wore the school uniform, and her hair was in short pigtails with dark blue eyes.

"My name is Samantha, and I'm interested in your little brother." She replied coming closer to the weary Evans.

"Your love interest concerns me how?" Wes asked. This caused a smile to form on her lips.

"I can help you get the cunt, allowing me to have your brother, we both win." Samantha explained.

"A nice plan, but how do we separate them?" Wes asked her.

"I'm danceline captain and a flute player, I can get miss smarty pants away from him easily, all I need is sex appeal and an old friend." With that the girl disappeared.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: FAN- DEFINITION: TO NOT OWN BUT ONLY INDULGE IN A SPECFIC THING; FICTION- DEFINITION: FAKE NOT REAL ANY QUESTIONS?

Cramps, bloating, body aches, and did she mention cramps? Maka Albarn hated her time of the months. She always felt like shit when it first began. To her knowledge they had no pain medication to help her and stores weren't open at four in the morning. Not that she was going to leave the comfort of her bed anyway if they were. No the young blonde had deemed herself bedridden for the day. Yes her boyfriend Soul Evans would have to slave away at chores but right now she could care less. Speaking of her partner he had taken the incentive lately to do extra things around the house for her. He always tended to do this around this time of the month. Had that pervert learnt her schedule? Maka felt her face go red. He was taking pity on her. No way was she Maka Albarn going to take pity from a man. She had learned from her father that all men did around a woman's time of the month was wimp out and no way was she going to have a wimpy boyfriend. Why did people think she abused him so much? She already had too many un-loyal men around her. Suddenly her door opened to reveal the white haired partner.

"Yo Maka, your wavelengths killing me, I feel like I'm the one cramping not you." He smirked as he handed her the pill bottle. She muttered thanks before taking at least two from the container.

"Seriously, I would hate to be a girl. That shit's painful even indirectly." He continued as he placed the bottle on the nightstand.

"Sorry, I guess I forget about the link when this happens." She stated as she curled into his body heat. Soul ran his fingers through her hair in comfort.

"It's cool, at least I'm not feeling you die or something. To me it feels like a bad stomach ache. That's how I know when you're hurting." He explained.

"That's great now I know the reason behind the gentle Soul. You're just scared I'll kill you." Maka deadpanned. Soul laughed before kissing her head.

"That and your mood swings scare me worse than Stien." Soul mused. Maka hated this feeling. She hated being comforted by men. Worse was she hated that she loved Soul petting on her like this. Soul had begun to rub her stomach with his free hand and it felt wonderful. He knew exactly where to apply pressure and how to make her comfortable. Cramps, bloating, body aches. Maka usually hated her time of the month but if Soul kept doing this every time, she might just learn to love it.

A week later the girls had gone out to celebrate a test they had leaving Soul home alone. He was currently clad in his boxers claiming the couch and eleven o'clock infomercials the devil, when there came a knock on the door. Maka must have forgot her keys. Soul though, did not expect what was behind the door.

"Soul-kun, Maka-chan's so wet," his miester slurred drunk, wet, and naked on the floor. Every male person on the floor of their apartment was ogling the blonde.

"Forget what you saw or I'll eat you in your sleep tonight." Soul growled taking the small miester inside. The girls where dead tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OEN SOUL EATER

It took a week before Samantha's plan began to take action. The first issue came during band class when a new busty substitute walked in.

"Who's the slut?" Liz whispered to a laughing Patty.

"Maybe she's doing Sid," the younger Thompson giggled.

"Both of you behave," Maka hissed eyeing her boyfriend. Soul was currently joining Blackstar in hiding a nosebleed.

"Hiya my names Blair, nya." Blair announced. Samantha and Wes smiled watching Soul try to clean his nose. Maka and Soul met at the end of class like usual to walk to class when Blair called him back.

"Go on baby, Wes won't bother you." Maka nodded as she watched her boyfriend walk back into the room. She continued to make her way to science when Wes grabbed her arm.

"Wesley!" Maka gasped. The gentle smile got wider as he kissed her hand.

"Why all alone," he asked curiously. Maka remained quiet choosing to ignore the ex- lover.

"Come on Maka, tell your master." Wes said as she tried to get away.

"You're not my master; Soul and I are together not you and I." Maka snarled jerking away her arm.

"So you would call a cheater your master instead of me?" the older brother asked.

"Soul's not a cheater," Maka retaliated. This made Wes chuckle as he pulled the pigtailed miester back towards the band room. What they saw when they arrived astounded Maka. Soul was being assaulted by Blair's breast and covered in blood. He didn't seem at all upset either. Anger filled Maka's face as she watched her boyfriend kiss the busty sub.

"It seems my baby brother want's a little more pussy, than you." Wes laughed noticing Samantha hidden in the corner.

"But, no this can't be true," she whispered as her breathing quickened.

"I'm afraid it is, though I can see why he would cheat, she does have more sex appeal than you." Wes explained before the blonde bookworm stormed her way to the couple.

"Maka," Soul began before Maka's fist collided with his shoulder.

"How dare you Soul, I thought you loved me, you fucking bastard your just like my father," she screamed.

"Maka listen to me," Soul yelled back grabbing her arm.

"No I've seen enough," with that she stormed out leaving a fuming Soul behind.

"This is going better than I thought." Samantha smiled as she watched Wes chase after his target.

"Maka, Maka come out," Wes called as he searched the empty library.

"Go away Wes." She called back, she was never one to skip class, but she'd make an exception today.

"Now Maka, don't be like that." He continued as he sat beside her. Hidden by the rows of books the two sat in silence. Finally, it was Maka who spoke.

"I can't believe he lied to me." She cried.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, now holding her in his lap.

"At least with you I knew as long as I did as you say you would stay." Maka said.

"Then why not come back to me, he lied to you and I never lied." Wes smiled kissing her tears and rubbing her thigh. Maka jumped as he pinched her skin.

"Return to your master my pet; with me your heart will never be broken." He explained, his smooth silk like voice drawing her in. her eyes shook with tears until with a shaky breath she made a decision.

"I'll be your pet, my master." She whispered kissing his lips. Wes smiled in triumph; his brother would fall.

The two walked hand in hand, as they entered their next class. Soul felt his mouth drop as Maka kissed the older Evans sibling before sitting next to him.

"Care to explain Maka?" Soul asked looking her over for any bruises.

"I am now dating Wes, unlike you he won't cheat on me." She growled.

"Maka, I wasn't cheating on you, and have you forgotten how he beats on you?" Soul spat.

"It's over Soul," she whispered, ignoring him for the rest of the lesson. Soul growled as he watched his brother and ex-girlfriend leave the school.

"She didn't believe you." Samantha said as she walked up beside him.

"No, she didn't." he whispered as the two disappeared.

"She moved on pretty fast, why not do the same?" she asked rubbing the albino's shoulders.

"I even have better sex appeal and practice than her." Samantha continued.

"Are you calling yourself a whore?" Soul asked.

"Your whore," the girl smiled dropping to her knees and kissing between his legs. The teen smiled, if Maka wanted to think he cheated, he would.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

News of Maka and Soul's breakup astounded the school. Both Ragnorok and Hiro gave Soul death glares every time they saw the albino and his new girlfriend. Their friends had divided sides after the fallout. Nights killed Soul as he lay in bed hearing Maka's pleads and touchered screams in the next room occupied by Wes. He had no clue how long he would be able to take it. As the days went on students and teachers began noticing Maka's added make-up and awkward limp.

"She left you, Wes has her now." Samantha whispered kissing his ear. He growled as he watched his green-eyed angel hit the locker as Wes began fiercely kissing the non-to happy teen.

"Soul, why don't you treat me like that?" whined the dark haired girl clinging to his arm.

"You want me to abuse you and call you a whore while you call me master?" the teen asked as they walked to their history class. Samantha smirked throwing him against the wall and kissing him.

"Please fuck your whore my master." She cooed making Soul gag. Well, if Maka wanted to be treated like this then he would choose to suffer the same fate. Samantha smiled as he griped her arms bruising her.

Maka wiped away her tears as Wes drove them to his home. Her father had tried to stop the Evans brother, only to fail like her brothers.

"We're here bitch, now get out, and get to my room." Wes ordered as Maka nodded heading past Hank, who gave her a sorrow filled glance. Soul was at the foot of the stairs eyes filled with tears as he took notice of her new wounds.

"Maka," he whispered, moving to hold her in his arms before Wes shoved her to the ground kicking her to his room.

"Wesley, stop it you're hurting her!" Soul pleaded rushing to her side.

"You cheated on her, besides she's my whore and I can do as I wish, right whore?" he asked.

"Yes master Wes," Maka whispered showing pleading eyes to her ex. Before he could do anything Wes grabbed her and made his way to the bedroom. Soul shook as tears fell silently down his face. He wanted her back, needed her touch. Maka's screams echoed in his head as he leaned against the door. Hank walked up to him and ordered him to move as he pulled a pistol from his back pocket. Soul felt his eyes widen as the elder man marched into the room. Maka was on the bed naked and covered in her own blood.

"Move Wes, your no longer wanted here." Hank ordered as Soul ran to the blondes side. He tried to clean her as Wes and his grandfather argued.

"Angel, please, I never cheated Blair came onto me and forced herself on me. I love only you." He whispered as Maka cried in his arms. Her wrist and left ankle were broken.

"I know, Soul please save me." She begged as she trembled in his arms. Soul was about to reply when a gun shoot rang throughout the room making Maka scream. Soul turned just in time to see Hank's lifeless body fall to the floor. He ran to the older man's side pleading for him to wake up. Wes called the proper people for their grandfather before ordering Maka to follow him. At first she sat still, stunned at what had just happened. Wes snarled slapping her multiple times, as Soul flinched with each sound.

"Wesley, let her go, you can have Samantha just let her go!" he begged eyeing his older brother and cradling his dead grandfather. Wes remained silent before throwing the blonde green- eyed girl to his brother's feet.

"Ask her what she wants," he instructed. Both Maka and Soul knew what she would say, Wes would kill her if Soul tried anything.

"Go Maka, please," Maka's eyes widened before tears covered her face and Wes dragged her by her hair away from the two Evans.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER; ALSO ANGELOFFLUFFINESS OWNS THE SONG SHE WROTE FOR ME

**The World Just Cries**

_Rain falling so softly_

_Doesn't it always seem like the world is crying?_

_This broken path being walked_

_Is soaked in the world's tears and blood_

Soul was glad for the rain today. She was there, standing with Wes as the rain pounded into them. He shouldn't be here, he shouldn't be smiling, and he shouldn't be holding her.

_Because who can one be?_

_Without the guidance of one so loved?_

_Someone to always show the right path_

But now the path has shattered

The preacher began the final prayer as the black coffin was lowered six feet into the earth. Soul flinched as he noticed Maka's own tears. Wes was holding her in a death grip, uncaring of the funeral for their grandfather he killed. Once the congregation left Soul, his brother, friends and girlfriend remain. Beside him stood the sleazy Samantha dressed in just threads of black lace.

_The world just cries_

_To veil the human tears_

_Shed over a lost life_

_The world just cries_

_Gray sky of broken dreams_

_Lost lives precious to so many_

_Unknown to several_

_Today, the world just cries_

"Nice outfit, slut." Liz growled after giving Soul a small hug.

"Thanks, I plan on making Sully happy later," Samantha smiled. Both Patty and Tsubaki tried to launch forward until Maka steeped infront of them.

"Please don't," she begged, ignoring the girl hugging up on a depressed Soul.

_No one understands how the heart can shatter so_

_But it always will suffer a shattering moment_

_Where does one walk on such a broken path_

_Under such a cloudy sky..._

_The world just cries_

_On this day of ceased laughter_

_Someone precious, the raiser of a precious life_

_Has lost their life_

"Maka," Kid began only to be interrupted by Wes.

"Please we must take our leave," he said before grabbing his forced girlfriend and tried to leave the cemetery.

"Wes, what about Soul?" Maka asked glancing back at the boy she truly loved.

"He's taken care of." Wes smirked as they watched Samantha cover the young albino in kisses.

_So many tears can be shed_

_But nothing will bring back that lost life_

_Let the world cry, let the world cry_

_The world just cries, on and on_

_As it rains_

_The world cries alongside those_

_Who have lost someone dear_

_Please don't forget_

_That no specific person is ever the only one in pain_

_The world just cries_

_On and on, the world just cries._

"I see, I'm ready to go now master." Maka replied trying to hold back her tears as Wes led her to his car.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

"We have to save them!" Hiro said as the group of friends, Spirit, Stien, and Medusa met in the Albarn's livingroom.

"Okay, I agree but how?" Kid asked.

"Yes save my Maka-chan!" Spirit wailed as Stien and Medusa shushed him.

"We could call the cops, he did kill Hank Evans." Liz pointed out.

"Wes will kill Maka if Soul rat's him out." Blackstar said, arms crossed in anger.

"Kill, Kill," Patty sang sadly as the others sat in thought.

Soul stared at the ceiling as Samantha rode his cock. This girl truly was a slut and loved violence, the perfect candidate for his brother.

"Master, what's wrong?" she purred licking his chin. He did not need this.

"Nothing that concerns you Sam," he said pushing her head back. Samantha pouted moving her lower body in a circular motion and making the albino moan.

"She chose him over you," she growled digging her nails into his skin. Soul growled I anger nipping her exposed breast.

Maka was scared as she sat curled up in the closet of the hotel room Wes had gotten. He had beaten and raped her until it was time for him to leave. Now she was scared and wanting Soul more than ever. She didn't sleep any more, it had been a week since Hank's funeral and she hadn't seen anyone but Wes.

"I have it, my father helps out the police so we can get him to help, they find Maka and then bang Soul, and Maka are reunited." Tsubaki smiled.

"And it feels so good." Patty sang. All eyes turned to the young Thompson sister before returning to Tsubaki.

"That's a great idea," Liz said.

"Yes it may actually work." Stien mused.

"True," Medusa agreed as the others jumped for joy. The doors burst opened as an angry Samantha stormed in.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SOUL EVANS!" she shrieked making the room flinch.

"So you finally lost him," Blackstar laughed only to be held up by the collar by an angry woman.

"Where did you see him last?" Medusa asked with false sweetness.

"I had forced him to accompany me to the mall and while I was changing clothes he left!" she cried.

Soul raced up the stairs to the room his brother was hiding Maka in. The cops were on his heels and ready for action. If Wes even dared to kill her, he would kill him. Finally, he arrived outside the door. He could faintly hear Maka's screams as he waited for the cops to bust down the door. One minuet seemed like an hour before he was allowed inside.

"Maka," Soul gasped as Maka laid curled fetal style in the corner as Wes held her at gunpoint.

"All of you out, or I kill the slut," he snarled as he pulled her hair. Soul drew a rigged breath as he noticed her unconscious form. He listened as the cops tried to reason with his brother. In an idiotic moment of uncaring he rushed past the cops and grabbed Maka's lifeless form. The officers moved in as Wes began rapidly firing at everyone. Soul held Maka safely behind him as one of the bullets struck his leg.

"Soul," Maka asked as she tried to open a blood-covered eye.

"Shh, it's okay angel I'm here." He whispered keeping her sight away from the gunfight.

"It hurts," she pleaded holding tighter to Soul.

"I know, it's okay I'm here and I'll never leave you." Soul whispered.

"How nice, well if you refuse to date me and want to kill the slut then by all means Soul, kill the slut." Samantha snarled as she entered the room littered with dead cops. Both Soul and Maka looked up to see Wes holding their friends and family members at gunpoint.

"No," Maka pleaded as their friends held their heads high.

"Here's the gun, you have the slut. Now kill her," Samantha ordered. Soul growled ready to retaliate when the girls screamed. Wes shot each of the males in the legs.

"Stop it please, Soul please just kill me!" Maka pleaded. Shaky scared ruby red eyes shimmered as they starred into moss green confident eyes.

"I love you my angel," he whispered pointing the gun at her chest.

"I love you too Soul," she smiled closing her eyes as yells and two gunshots rang through the room. Wes Evans and Samantha would never torcher the two lovers again as Spirit, Stien, and Medusa calmed the crying teens and called the authorities.


	26. the end

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

The beeping sound was annoying, the smell, and memories of pain still in her mind.

"You awake, angel?" came a husky voice beside her. The pressure on her hand lightened up as Soul's face appeared in her sight.

"What happened are we dead?" she asked as more of her eyesight returned. Soul's laugh was music to her ears as he pushed back her bangs and kissed her forehead.

"If you were dead, I wouldn't be here." He told her stroking her hair.

"You're allowed in heaven Soul, I know it." Maka said patting his hand. That was when she noticed the bandages and pain covering her body.

"I shot and killed them both, Spirit said it was in self -defense, that helped me a lot." Soul told her.

"How are they, I'm sorry I forgot to ask about them." Maka giggled making Soul smile with her.

"Spirit took a bullet to the ankle, Kid and Blackstar took one to the knee, Kid freaked about not being shot symmetrically so he forced an officer to shoot his other knee and stayed awake during surgery to make sure they fixed him symmetrically. And the girls are just shook up but fine." Soul explained.

"What about Stien and my brothers." She asked.

"Did you know Stien has a fake leg?" he asked as she gazed confused at him.

"Your stubborn brothers are both at home with broken arms; we have no clue how they did that." The albino laughed.

"I'm glad their alright, but are you okay?" she asked. Soul remained quiet kissing her bruised face.

"You have to stay here for a week, I managed to get a bed in here with you, and I'm here for another day before I can choose to leave." He said. Maka smiled as Soul got in bed with her. Cradled in his arms Maka felt safe for the first time since she left with Wes.

"We missed their funeral by the way." Soul said. Maka managed a shrug before closing her eyes.

"Don't leave again," she whispered.

"Never again." He promised letting her sleep in his arms.

Three months later Soul and Maka were hidden, in the supply closet of a concert hall awaiting their bands results.

"Soul, please I need you." Maka pleaded clinging to his bare chest. He had worn a white button down with a black bow tie and pants while Maka wore a black skintight strapless dress.

"Isn't that why we're in here?" he chuckled rubbing his knee between her legs making her moan and lean into him. He pushed the bottom of her dress up and pulled the top down. She gasped as cool air hit her private parts.

"S-Soul," Maka shivered as her knees gave out under his touch. He smiled as he continued kissing her exposed skin. This made her coo and pull at his hair as he unfastened his pants and positioned himself at her core. Maka crushed her lips to Souls lips in a fiery kiss as he thrust into his girlfriend. She moaned coming close to climax.

"Ok band, congratulations; you've made straight ones today at district." Sid beamed as the group cheered at their newest victory.

"Your god banged both his drums and girlfriend perfectly!" Blackstar yelled as Tsubaki blushed beside him.

"Maybe you should practice your quads more than your goodness." Liz laughed leaning on Kid as he sat back on his bus seat.

"Baby, let them be," Kid said pulling her closer to him.

"Yay, Charlie ate Mr. Penguin!" Patty screamed.

"But, Mr. Penguin was my friend!" Crona wept.

"Calm down Crona, I'll get you a new Mr. Penguin." Soul chuckled as he and Maka found a seat on the back of the bus.

"Yeah, maybe a Mr. Teddy bears." Maka agreed. The whole bus erupted in laughter as they rode home.

The next day Maka found Soul working on their mustang in Hank's garage.

"Fix the oil yet?" she asked kissing his oil clad face.

"Hey baby, yeah I fixed it, wanna ride it later?" He asked hugging his angel.

"Ride what, the car or you?" she teased as Soul pushed her gently against the wall and began kissing her all over.

"You can ride both if you like," he smirked before teasing her pussy with his slim fingers. The school year was almost over and the whole drama of the year's events was long gone from eithers mind as the lovers continued their life together.


	27. Chapter 27

I HAVE MADE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY TOP THOSE OF YOU WHO WANTED IT, SO PLEASE, IF YOU LIKED THIS ONE THE SEQUEL IS A MUST, I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR REVIEWS, AND THANK YOU.


End file.
